A devil's cry
by XlittlebunnieeangelofdoomX
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro has been missing from Soul Society for a year. When his reitsu if felt, Matsumoto, Ichigo and Ukitake go to retreive him...only to find he has no memory of who he is...But something even stronger. Elfen lied cross
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you guys like this and I'm still have a problem with my computer so I will upload when ever I can get to a compter. Hints of yaoi but it never getting any further then a kiss...I think but it deffently wont go all into it hehe. By the way, in this story, Ichigo and Toshiro have got a sort of quiet relationship going on that only Matsumoto and Ukitake Taichou know about. Anyway...**

**Let the first chapter...BEGIN!.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Matsumoto sat at her desk, diligently doing her pile of paperwork, when she looked over to the old, tattern calander on the wall behind her. She frowned even more when she read the date. A year. It had been a hole year and still no news. No discovery, no clues... no nothing. She looked over to when her Taichou should have been sat, working away and scowlding her everytime she would watch or look over him. Her frown lessened slightly before she looked up at the clock. '7:45 PM'. It would be the usual time that he would ask her to get her a cup of green tea for him. She rose from her chair and walking into the small, almost bare kitchen, and turned on the kettle.

She came out ten minutes later, carrying two cups of steaming hot green tea. She sat one down at her desk and walked over to her Taichou's. She had been doing this since that day. She pulled out a cloth, and put it down on the table, before resting the cup on it so as not to stair or leave any marks on the table. She let her fingers trail from one end of the desk to the other, making a stop at his small, dried pen and ink pot. She hadn't moved anything off the table incase he came back. But it was becoming harder and harder to keep thinking he would come back and take over the division for her, take back his division.

The hole division had refused to have another Taichou take over the division. They had been assigned a new one five months ago but he was instantly driven out when all of the division, including Matsumoto, refused to listen to hir or go on the missions they were assigned to do by the Taichou.

But she couldn't give up. She knew he was still alive and was just waiting to be found or find his way back to the soul society.

She sat back down at her desk, taking a small swig of her tea, continued on with her work. A small hell butterfly fluttered through the door and onto Matsumoto's paperwork. She looked up and held her finger out, allowing the small butterfly to land softy. Its wings moved up and down, passing the message telepathically. She gasped when she heard what the butterfly told her.'Matsumoto Fukutaichou, Soutaichou has requested that you see him as soon as you get this message, First division third seat, Seito Gaito.'

"Tell Soutaichou I will be there ASAP" She whispered, letting the small butterfly out of her window. She collected her paperwork, placed it down on a neat pile at the left corner of the table and picked up her drink. She walked over to where he Taichou should be, nodded slightly before picking up his untouched drink and taking them both into the kitchen before shunpo'ing towards the first division to meet with the Soutaichou.

-----------------------------------------------------

She walked slowly up to the looming doors of the meeting hall before taking a huge breath and walking inside. She was surprised to see only the Soutaichou sitting in the room with his eyes closed, looking as though he was relaxed about the news she was going to recieve. Could her taichou have been found? Was he here waiting? Or was he...he dead?. The last thought made her feel sick. No one could look that relaxed just to tell someone that their almost son/brother is dead, could they?

"You wanted to see me Soutaichou?" she asked in a almost timid voice. The oldest shinigami raised his head before nodding and signaling her to come towards him. She did as the Soutaichou said, taking her place infront of him.

"Matsumoto Fukutaichou, there has been a report from a wondering shinigami that had requested your presence as well as mine for the video call" Matsumoto looked shocked. Why would this shinigami want her around for the call instead of just the Soutaichou? She turned around just as the screen at the other side began to come to life.

"Soutaichou, can you hear me alright?" Said a young girl with blood red hair and charcol eyes with her hair in two loop ponitails with a small amount of hair trailing down, not in the loops, to her shoulder blades. The Soutaichou nodded and she procedded to talk to the two high ranking shinigami.

"Well, I was on a mission fighting hollows, as you know Soutaichou, when I swear I felt Hitsugaya Taichou's reitsu, very weakly, comming from a small town not too far from where I am right now, that was why I requested Matsumoto Fukutaichou to be here so she could be the first to hear that he is still alive" Matsumoto's face lite up as her eyes brimmed with tears of joy. She looked up to the Soutaichou and then at the young lady on the sceen.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" The young woman giggled and nodded back before she looked over to the left to her team.

"Gomen, but I have to go and sort out the new hollows that have arrived" And, before bowing to her superiors, turned the screen off. Matsumoto looked up to the Soutaichou, the question could be read all over her face. 'Can we please bring him back?' The Soutaichou sighed before nodding his head.

"But you are not to go alone, you may take two people with you" She nodded and bowed before running out of the hall, knowing excactly(sp?) who she was going to ask.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ukitake sat on the floor, over looking the sun set that was turning the clouds into amazing colours of reds and pinks. He would usual come out this way since his little shiro-chan disapeared. He was one of the taichous that asked to search for the youngest ever shinigami taichou. But they came up with nothing. But he wasn't going to give up on Toshiro. He knew Toshiro would never go without a fight.

"Urm...Ukitake taichou, Matsumoto Fukutaichou has asked to see you, would you mind if she came to sit with you sir?" Ukitake looked over his shoulder to his second seat. Ukitake nodded and smiled as his subordinate bowed before walking back inside the division.

Two minutes later, Matsumoto walked in carrying a tray of two teas. He patted the ground next to him and she smiled before sitting down. She handed him the tea she was given to give to him and he thanked before taking a sip of his piping hot tea.

Ukitake was used to these visits from Matsumoto. Since Toshiro's disapearence, she had found it hard to cope with the division and the loss of her chibi taichou, so she had come and visited him when she either needed someone to talk to or was at the point of breaking down in tears. But today she looked generally happy.

"What can I help you with Matsumoto?" Matsumoto looked down from the sky and over to Ukitake with a smile on her lips.

"Well, I heard something wonderful in the Soutaichou's office today, and that I'm asking you if you want to come with me" He looked completely confused back at her and she giggled.

"Well, Taichou's reistu was felt in a village meaning that he is still alive and Soutaichou said that I can go and find him with two other people, so... do you want to come?" Ukitake would have jumped to the sky if he wasn't ill. He was so happy that his little shiro was still alive.

"Yes, when are we going?" Matsumoto smiled and winked while waving her finger from left to right, confusing Ukitake further.

"I said that Soutaichou needed me to take TWO PEOPLE with me" He just stared at her

"Well, there is one more person we need to get" She smiled ckeekily

"And who is that?" He smiled back happily and she leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"Well..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo sat on the highest hill in Karakura, watching the stars twinkle in the sky. He had so many beautiful memories thanks to this hill. One, was when he and his dad were having a small father son picnic atop the hill, when his mum came running up with a huge smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

FLASHBACK(by the way he's going to have two more of these hehe XD)

"ICHIGO, ISSHIN DEAR, I HAVE WONDERFUL NEWS TO TELL YOU!" Both boys looked up from there food as Ichigo's mother can running up to them, tears trailing down her eyes and one of the biggest smiles on her face Ichigo had ever seen. Once she landed were the stunned boys were, she knelt down and waited to catch her breath.

"Whats wrong mummy?" Asked Ichigo a bit concered. His mum then took his right hand and his dad's left hand in her two hands before smiling ever more.

"Ichigo, you're going to be a big brother now" He didn't understand at all.

"What do you mummy?"

"I mean that you are going to have two baby sisters, wont that be good Ichigo?" Ichigo smiled before hugging his mum tight. Isshin leaned in and kissed his wife lightly on the lips.

"Thats wonderfull honey, how long gone are you?" She smiled.

"They told me i was gone three months, but the babies are so small that not even I noticed I was pregnent" She laughed while Ishhin stared in shock. None the less, he hugged her tightly around the shoulder.

"Thats amazing, i'm so proud" He whispered before a tear of joy rolled down his face and onto Ichigo's head.

END OF FLASHBACK

His second memory was when he was sat there, looking at the sun, before a small girl fell out of the tree behind him. He helped her back up and that was how he met Inoue Orihime.

FLASHBACK(One more left hehe XD)

A chibi Ichigo was sat on the hill, breathing deeply as the warm autumn wind brushed gently across his face. He sighed before looking to the sky above for a while. Until he heard a THUMP from behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see a small girl, with hair as bring orange as his, laying on the floor, trying to push herself back to her feet. He ran over to her and helped her back to her feet.

"Are you ok?" He asked her worried and all the small girl did was smile and playfully tap her head.

"Yes, I'm fine, I usually fall out of trees and stuff like that so im used to it now"

"Thats good" They both smiled.

"So...Whats your name?" Asked the little girl rolling on the balls of her feet. He smiled ckeekily before scraching the back of his head.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, whats your?" She smiled before pointing to herself.

"My name is Inoue Orihime, does you name mean 'Strawberry' or 'To protect'?"

"To protect, you name means 'Orange princess' right?" She nodded and smiled. After that, they meet everyday ontop of the hill until they found out that they were going to the same school.

END OF FLASHBACK

And the last, and what he says is the best memory, is when he told Toshiro how he really felt for him and was overjoyed with the answer he got back.

FLASHBACK

"What do you need to speak with me for Kurosaki?" Asked Toshiro as he walked over to the carrot top sitting under the cherry blossom tree preched just a few meters from the edge of the cliff. Said carrot top looked up and over to the shinigami in his gigai. He was wearing a plain, white, sleevless top with tight black trousers and a long, black scarf just hanging on his shoulders. Ichigo sat there and began fiddiling with the two tassles on his black jacket.

"Well...urm, I don't know how to say this but....urm..." Toshiro sighed before walking over to the famous carrot top and sat down next to him, frown missing from his features.

"What do you want to say?" He asked a little more calmly as if giving the carrot top confidence to say what was wanted to be said. Ichigo just sighed before gulping and looking Toshiro square in the eyes before whispering something.

"I...I love you Hitsugaya Toshiro" Toshiro's eyes widened. Did here just hear him right? Ichigo, on of the strongest shinigami ever was in love with him? A small blush made its way on his cheeks as he continued to stare at the boy infront of him. Ichigo sighed deeply.

"Gomenas-"

"No, you don't need to be sorry, I...I love you too Kurosaki Ichigo" The blush grew bigger. Ichigo's heart skipped a beat when he heard that. He leaned into Toshiro and kissed him lightly on the lips. Toshiro's eyes fluttered shut as the blush went a deep pink colour, making Ichigo snigger. He pulled the chibi taichou into his lap and nuzzled his hair. The two sat there until the sun set completely behind the pink clouds. Ichigo sighed before looking down at the back of Toshiro's head.

"Toshiro, we should head home now, huh?" No reply.

"Toshiro?" Still no reply. Ichigo crained his neck to the left to get a better look at the chibi Taichou in his lap. He smiled when he saw Toshiro. Said boy was fast asleep in Ichigo's lap, his breathing slow and relaxed. Ichigo smiled and patted Toshiro's snow white hair.

"Goodnight Yukihime"

END OF FLASHBACK

"Geez, Yukihime, where the hell did you go?" He watched as the stars twinkled more as the moon finaly reached over head, the light shining on the old cherry blossom tree. Until a twig snapped behind him and two hands covered his view. He didn't worry who it was when he felt something pressed against his back.

"What are you doing Matsumoto?" The hands over his eyes retreited, showing him the smiling faces of Ukitake and Matsumoto. He smiled slightly before looking back to the stars. Matsumoto pouted before standing over him, blocking his veiw with, how he would put it, her huge, girly, brain-less head.

"Ichigo, Matsumoto has something to tell you about our little shiro-chan" Ichigo looked down from the clouds the Ukitake and then to Matsumoto. All she did was smile sheepishly before she and Ukitake sat down infront of him and looking him in the eye so he knew she wasn't lying to him.

"Taichou's reitsu was felt in a small village not too far from when the last major hollow attack took place and I was the first to hear about it. Soutaichou told me that I could go and bring him back as long as I take two people with me, so I chose you and Ukitake Taichou...So, are you comming with us?" Ichigo smiled. Truly and genually smiled before nodded.

"Hai" Matsumoto and Ukitake smiled. They both knew about the two strong shinigami dating and both thought it was wonderful. Ukitake stood back up and walked over to the edge of the cliff, just to the left of the cherry blossom tree, and took a deap breath in. He slowly spoke an incarnation and a bright blue portal began to form. Ichigo and Matsumoto stood up slowly and walked over to the now fully formed portal.

"We have to return to Soul Society to tell the Soutaichou we are ready to go" Matsumoto and Ichigo nodded and soon walked through the portal behind Ukitake.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Soutaichou, we're ready to go" Said Matsumoto, once the group had got back to Soul Society they had hurried to the Soutaichou's office. The Soutaichou looked down to the three shinigami standing infront of him. He knew why Matsumoto had chosen Ukitake, Toshiro was like his little boy and he had felt responcible for not takening his job to go to the town instead of Toshiro going. He didn't completely understand why Ichigo was going though. He knew he was on of the most strongest shinigami but this was just a retriveal mission, but he thought best not to ask. Conflicting with a girl could be the last thing he may end up doing. Especially if the female in question was the 10th division fukutaichou.

"That good, the shinigami we got information from has been back in contact while you were gone and said that the town he is siad to be in is called Kanagawa, my third seat has just finished opening a portal and ask that you hurry as it will not stay open for long" The group of three nodded their heads and looked to the left and the, sort of, pink-ist protal was slowly shrinking. They bowed their heads and got ready to walk though.

"Soutaichou, do we have a time limit or something?" Asked Ichigo, semi-hiding behind Ukitake's shoulder. The old man raised an ancient eyebrow before looking over to all three of them.

"No, you will have plenty of time to find Hitsugaya Taichou and return back here..Also, the people of the village can see you in shinigami form so you don't need to worry about getting gigais sent to you" They nodded again and thanked him before turning back round and, taking a deep breath, jumped into the portal. As soon as they jumped through, the portal slammed shut as if it had never been there at all.

------------------------------------------------------------------

They landed none too softly on the group. They looked around at their surroundings. They were standing in the darkness just at the end of a busy street. The darkness of the sky has no clouds visable, meaning the moon and stars shone out brightly, competting with the small lights of the town. Even at night, people were out and about, getting their shopping, comming home from school and just wondering round with friends. They continued to stare at the busy street, until a loud rumble was heard. Matsumoto and Ukitake looked round to Ichigo, who had a hand over his stomach and a small, embarressed blush on his cheeks.

"Gomen, you guys picked me up before I had eaten anything" Come to think of it, they hadn't eaten either. Ukitake looked round the small line of shops on either sides of the small roads. 'Perfect!' He cheered when he saw a small shop reading 'Sushi bar'.

"Should we go get some sushi guys?" Both Matsumoto and Ichigo nodded and followed the Taichou to the small shop.

It wasn't really special. It had a few rows of tables for anyone who was eating in and a huge counter full of all sorts of sushi. Ichigo's stamach went again as he looked at the row of food. Ukitake smiled before they headed over to a small menu on the wall.

Once they had chosen what they wanted, and they had got the money ready, Matsumoto went up to the counter to order while Ukitake and Ichigo waited just at the end of the shop, so as not to block the others waiting for food.

"NO!" Shouted the man at the counter, scaring Matsumoto out of her wits, along with pissing her off.

"What do you mean 'no'?" She agrued back, giving the person at the counter a really confused and angry look.

"I do not serve those that do not belong in this village" She looked like she was going to blow at any second. Before she could even shout and murder the man, a young man with deep blue hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue jumper and black trousers, came out from behind her and put his arm out infront of her and smiled up at the man behind the counter.

"Its ok, shes with me" He said and the man behind the counter smiled. He nudged Matsumoto and she gave her money over to the man.

"So how have you been without Yuka to look after you?" He joked and the boy laughed while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Actually I'm doing pretty good, She does phone every night to make sure I haven't killed myself with food poisoning" The man laughed as he handed the package of food to Matsumoto and bowed slightly.

"Sorry about the misunderstanding, I didn't know you with here with someone from around here" She smiled and bowed before taking her package and turned around to the boy behind her.

"Arigatou" He smiled before collecting something from the man. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Ukitake and Ichigo, who walked over to her.

"You made quite a ruccus Matsumoto" Joked Ichigo as he took his meal from Matsumoto and sat down at a small table outside the shop. Ukitake took the two meals and sat them down at the table before he took a seat aswell.

"Thanks for helping Matsumoto out back there...urm..."

"Kouta and your welcome, he does this all time because he hates meeting new people since he lost his wife to a random hit and run" Everyone nodded. Matsumoto took her seat and asked Kouta if he wanted to join.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this meal back and make sure the others are ok...where are you guys staying?" They looked at one another.

"We haven't got anywhere to stay, we just got here" Said Ichigo who had started to eat part of his meal. Kouta just stared at them for a moment before grinning and scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I've got loads of rooms at my place and none of the others are going to mind, they love meeting new people, would you like to come, you dont have to pay or anything, you just have to try and help keep the place clean" Ichigo and Matsumoto looked to Ukitake, who smiled and nodded his head. Kouta smiled before pulling a bike from the side of the shop and put his food in the small bag hanging on the handle bar. The shinigami picked up their food and stood next to Kouta.

"You can put your food in here if you want, I don't mind" Matsumoto and Ichigo handed theirs over and thanked, where as Ukitake thanked Kouta for the offer but chose to carry his instead.

The walk up to Kouta's place was pretty much the introduction of eachother and Matsumoto asking Kouta all about the town and where the best shops around were. She didn't want to be walking round in her shinigami uniform for the whole search. Once they arrived, the three shinigami gasped. Kouta's house was huge and only a eighth of the huge house had lights on. He put his bike up next to the house and pulled out all the food. Matsumoto and Ichigo thanked Kouta for carrying his food before he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door.

"Ok, try and be quiet while everybodys sleeping"

"Got it" And the four quietly made their way through the house until they got to a room with a large table.

"Make yourselves at home while I go and make some tea" They nodded as Kouta disapeared into the kitchen. Matsumoto stood infront of a huge cabinet. There were all sorts of things displayed. There were certificates for all sorts of different named schools and one from a univercity. There were some letters from a person called Yuka. And then, a photo of a young girl with puple hair and a huge pink bunnie rabbit smiling sweetly. Matsumoto picked up the picture just as Kouta came walking in with a tray of four drinks.

"Thats my little sister Kanae(Thats what wikipedia said her name was spelt on the show hehe XD), She died eight years ago along with my dad" Matsumoto jumped slightly before feeling guilty that she had brought up such a bad memory. She put down the photo and sat down at the table with the boys.

After the meal was over and the plates had been taken care of, it was time to get the rooms sorted. They headed upstairs and began to walk down the corridors. On the way down, they were five doors with little signs saying 'Nyuu's Room', 'Kouta's room', 'Nana's room', 'Mariko's room' and 'Shiro's room'. Just beyond those rooms were four rooms with no signs on them.

"Well you guys can pick any room out of these four you want, they've all been made up already...See you in the morning" And he turned around and entered his room. Ukitake took the first room, Matsumoto took the room oposite and Ichigo took the room next to Ukitake. They each said goodnight before turning in for the night, each thinking they would begin the search tommorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ichigo" Ichigo's vision blurred as he tried to get used to the bright morning sun.

"Ichigo" The voice said louder. His vision began to come into focus. But not too soon enough. He felt a fist come in contact with his head, knocking him out of his bed. His looked up to see Matsumoto, hand on hip, staring down at him. She was wearing a purple top that just covered her breasts and only when to above her belly button while she was also wearing a pair of tight black trousers.

"What the hell was that for?!?" He shouted at her, making her glare daggers at him. He shrunk back slowly and looked over to the clock. 'Ah, so thats why shes angry, its 11:39 A.M' He stood up, only to be knocked back down by something hitting him in the face. He pried them off. Clothes?. He looked back up to see Matsumoto walking out of the room.

"Hurry up and get changed so we can finally head downstairs to meet everyone" And the door slammed shut. He looked down at his clothes. He had a deep, almost black, red top with a deep blue jacket with black jeans. He stood up and began to get changed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Ichigo had finished getting ready and had meet Matsumoto and Ukitake, it was time to go downstairs. The first room they entered was the kitchen to meet Kouta.

"Morning Kouta" All three said at the same time. Kouta, who was making breakfast at the time, turned around to smile at them.

"Morning you three, go straight through into the dining room, everybody should be there" With a nod, they slowly walked into the dining room they were in last night. Once inside, they saw two young girls sitting at the table. The girls turned round to look at them. Closest to them was a girl with a lovely shade of pink hair, just to the begining of her neck, with a purple ribbon that really complimented her hair and deep pink eye. She was wearing a white and purple jacket with a small angel just above the left breast and a pair of purple shorts. Next to her was a older girl with much darker pink hair, just reaching her shoulders, with two bright purple ribbons and almost ruby red eyes. She was wearing a small pink chest top with a black dress over it. She also had black and grey leg warmers that just ended above her knees and just over the ankle and a red ribbon around her throat. Both girls smiled and waved lightly.

"Ohayo, you're the people who are staying with us right?" Ukitake nodded and the girl with short pink hair smiled.

"Well, my name is Nana and this is my almost sister Nyuu"

"Hello Nana, Nyuu, this is Matsumoto, Ichigo and my name is Ukitake, its nice to meet you all" Nana smiled and giggled.

"Well, not all of us our here, Mariko and Shiro have taken Choco for a walk just a few minutes ago" Matsumoto and Ukitake nodded while the three sat themselves down at the table. Nyuu looked at Ichigo. Ichigo looked back.

"....Nyuu" Was all she said. Ichigo just stared.

"Nyuu? we all ready know your name" Nyuu just smiled and began saying her name over and over again.

"Nyuu, nyuu nyuu, nyuu nyuu nyuu nyuu, nyuu ny-" Until a small jab, curtecy of Nana's elbow, in the side shut her up. Nana just pulled back her arm and smiled.

"Don't worry about Nyuu, she can't really say much so she always says 'Nyuu' that how she got her name" Nyuu held her stomach but smiled anyway. Just on cue, Kouta came walking in, carrying a selection of pastries and jams along with plenty of tea. He sat down at her chair and immediatly Nyuu tried to run and hug him, only to be held down by Nana until she just gave up and settled to eat her breakfast.

"Where's Mariko and Shiro?" Asked Kouta to Nana, knowing he wouldn't really get an answer from Nyuu. Nana made sure she had no food round her mouth as she looked over.

"they've taken-" But Nyuu wanted to answer.

"Walk Choco!" She cheered for a moment until Nana hit her in the back of the head with a peice of paper, she had rolled up, that had been pulled out from nowhere .

"He asked me not you, you don't just butt in like that you know" The shinigami just sat back and watched as the two girls began to argue and then begin to ressle across the floor.

"I hope they would hurry up so the food doesn't get cold" They looked over to Kouta who was day dreaming outside in the garden.

"Not to be rude but who are Mariko and Shiro?" Kouta quit his daydreaming and looked over to Matsumoto.

"Oh yeah, Mariko is the youngest girl staying, she has bright pink hair and light red eyes and loves wearing really dark purple ribbons. She used to be an enemy of Nana's and Nyuu's but now they get along perfectly. And Shiro's real name is Toshiro but Shiro is all Nyuu can say so thats what everyone calls him. He came to us about...well...almost a year ago and the first thing Nyuu did was run up to him and hug him and squeeze him and call him a Shiro and he's just like Nyuu because all he can say is 'nyuu' and some other words he learnt" He ended with a chuckle but Matsumoto's heart beat had sped up dramatically as she looked over to Ichigo and Ukitake. They noticed and nodded. Could that Shiro be their missing Shiro?. They heard the front door open and a dog begin to bark happily. Nana and Nyuu stopped fighting and sat back up at the table, Nyuu smiling even more then when the shinigami had sat down. The door slowly opened and a small black and white patched dog came running at them barking and jumping for attention. Nana picked the small Choco up and directed it to some dog food and water bowl.

"There, he should be good for a few hours" She said triumphantly and Nyuu cheered her. After a few seconds, two sets of footsteps could be heard walking through the house. Matsumoto's breath was caught into her throat. Ichigo's breath hitched and Ukitake's heart beat picked up slightly.

A small girl, identical to Kouta's discription, came walking in, smiled, and took her seat at the table, shoutly followed by...

"Taichou?!" Mastumoto gasped quietly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**The end**

**Ok to sort out any confusion you might have on why Mariko is with the others, read this short summary of her story:**

**Turns out Mariko didn't die in the bomb but it shock something in her body that caused her to no longer be paralyzed from the waist down. She staggers to kouta's house and all of the girls hear her story and agree to let her stay in the house. **

**There you go, that should help but if not feel free to message me and i'll answer as soon as i can get back to a computer hehe**

**THE END**

**XDDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys like this and I'm still have a problem with my computer so I will upload when ever I can get to a compter. Hints of yaoi but it never getting any further then a kiss...I think but it deffently wont go all into it hehe. By the way, in this story, Ichigo and Toshiro have got a sort of quiet relationship going on that only Matsumoto and Ukitake Taichou know about. Anyway...**

**Let the second chapter...BEGIN!.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Taichou?!" Mastumoto gasped quietly. Said boy just walked in quietly and sat down next to Mariko, looking down at his hands in his lap. Mariko looked up at the three shinigami and tilted her head to the left side slightly before looking over to Kouta. Kouta looked at Mariko and Toshiro and then at the shinigami on the other side of the table. Trust him to forget to tell the two youngest in the house that three new people were comming to stay with them for a while. He smiled at Mariko and Toshiro before looking over to the shinigami. He tapped to table, with his finger, three times, getting the white haired boy to look up.

"Well, Mariko, Shiro, this is Matsumoto, Ichigo and Ukitake...Say hello" Mariko and Toshiro blinked before Mariko smiled and waved slightly at the three opposite her.

"Konichiwa Matsumoto, Ichigo and Ukitake...Well?, say hello Shiro" Toshiro looked at Mariko and then at the three shinigami. He stayed silent for a few more seconds before he opened his mouth slightly.

"Konichiwa" He said before looking back down to the hands in his lap. Mariko smiled and patted him on the head. Next thing anyone knew, Nyuu had launched herself from her seat and straight into Toshiro, knocking him down to the ground. Kouta and Mariko sighed and Nana just rolled her eyes. The boy underneath didn't really bother in trying to get her off. He knew he would lose.

"Shiro, Shiro, kawaii kawaii kawaii, nyuu nyuu nyuu...NNNYYYUUUUUU!" She screamed at the top of her voice, making almost everyone wince as their ear drums went POP!. There was a slight mumbling from the white haired boy and soon Nyuu had gotten off him and was dragging him into the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Asked Nana. Kouta just shook his head and began to start on his breakfast. Nana and Mariko also started on their food while Matsumoto, Ichigo and Ukitake just stared into the kitchen door. Why the hell was Toshiro hanging round in this village and why had he acted as if he had never seen them before?. They all snapped out of their thought when Nyuu came running back in the room, wearing her light purple bikini outfit, running from one end of the room to the other so fast you could just make out colours and nothing else, shouting 'Nyuu nyuu nyuu'. Toshiro soon walked through the door wearing a pair of black swimming shorts, a towel around his waist and carrying eight sets of towels. Mariko and Nana smiled up at them and ran out of the living room and upstairs. Kouta sighed before looking over to the shinigami at the end of the table.

"Nyuu and Shiro want you to go swimming with them in the pool out back, you don't have to if you dont want to" Ukitake looked at Ichigo and Matsumoto before smiling up at Kouta and Toshiro who had walked over to them.

"I wont be able to because im not too good at the moment but Matsumoto and Ichigo would love to, but they haven't got any costumes yet" In a flash, Matsumoto and Ichigo had been given their towels by Toshiro and now he was handing Kouta his.

"Nyuu nyuu" Was all he said and the two shinigami looked down at their towels and opening them up. Two swimming costumes fell to the ground. Matsumoto had a pink and white stripped bikini outfit and Ichigo had a orange pair of swimming shorts. Kouta opened his and patted Toshiro on the head lightly.

"Looks like Shiro and Nyuu got everything sorted for you" Kouta stood up and walked out of the room, leaving the shinigami, Toshiro and the still running Nyuu in the room.

Nyuu continued to run until she collided with something, or someone. Both Nyuu and Toshiro went crashing to the floor, almost knocking the one photo of Kanae to the floor. Toshiro pushed Nyuu off him and pulled her back to her feet. As soon as she was up, a shout was heard from upstairs.

"Shiro, I can't get my ribbon off can you help me?" Shouted Mariko. Toshiro silently walked out off the room, followed shortly by the now bouncing Nyuu. Ukitake smiled before standing up and picking up Ichigo with him.

"Matsumoto, you should get changed in here and Ichigo can get changed in the bathroom across the hall" Matsumoto nodded and watched as the two male shinigami walked out of the room. She smiled to herself and began to change.

Just as she finished folding her clothes up, Ichigo came walking back in wearing the shorts Toshiro had given him, followed by Ukitake and Kouta, who was wearing a pair of deep blue shorts, carrying the towels Toshiro had put down.

"We should go in while the girls are taking care of their ribbons and costumes" Ichigo and Matsumoto nodded and followed the two out of the living room and to the pool. Matsumoto sat down at the side of the pool, kicking the water lightly as Kouta and Ichigo climbed into the water. Two seconds after getting in the pool, a door slamming shut was heard. Matsumoto looked over her shoulder while Kouta whispered in Ichigo's ear and both swam to the side of the pool.

"Matsumoto, you should get in the water or on the wall 'cause they're gonna splash you badly" Matsumoto looked at Kouta and nodded as she slowly slipped into the water and swam over to the boys. The sound of running footsteps was heard and soon the gang at the pool could see four people running straight to the pool. Nana was wearing a plain pink swimming suit while Mariko was wearing a white swimming suit with frills on the arms and legs. Matsumoto and Ichigo soon saw why they were moved to the other side of the pool. All four went crashing into the water at the same time, water splashing high into the sky and all over the ground.

After a second four heads came back up to the surface of the water, when Matsumoto noticed something about all of them. They all had small, almost cat like ears just on either side of their head. She stopped thinking about once Toshiro swam over to her, carrying a huge beach ball perfectly balanced on top of his head, the two neko like ears holding it steadily. Matsumoto smiled at him and took the ball off of his head before throwing it back at him. He jumped into the air and just caught it as he came falling back down. He looked over to Matsumoto and smiled up at her.

Matsumoto gasped. She had never seen her taichou smile in all her after life. They soon continued to play the little game of catch, Matsumoto almost jumping of joy every time Toshiro smiled at her when he or she caught the ball.

Ichigo looked up to see Nana swimming over to him. She smiled up at him and he smiled back as she finished swimming and was floating just next to him, her feet planted to the wall as is she was going to fire herself off at any given second.

"Ne, Ichigo, do you want to have a swimming contest?" Ichigo smirked at Nana and soon both of them were racing from one end of the pool to the other, battering Mariko and Toshiro round when they swam by them. Mariko sat down on the side of the pool and smiled at the fact everyone was enjoying themselves. She soon decided that she had had enough and got her dark purple towel and sat down next to Ukitake as the two soon began to have a convasation about the surrounding village.

Nyuu had decided that she wanted to join in the swimming race but soon found out that splashing around like an idiot in one place for fifteen minutes was not how take part and soon gave up and went to swim with Kouta.

"Do you want to ask Shiro and Matsumoto to play water volley ball with us?" Nyuu looked at Kouta and then over to Toshiro and Matsumoto before a huge smile crossed her face. She left Kouta in a flash and soon appeared next to Toshiro and Matsumoto. She began to flail her arms above her head to catch their attention.

"Ah, Nyuu, what do you want?" Asked Matsumoto kindly once she noticed Nyuu was behind. Nyuu smiled and began jumping up and down excitedly.

"Nyuu, nyuu, nyuu nyuu nyuu nyuu...NYUU!" She cheered while Matsumoto tried to guess what she was actually saying to her.

"She wants to know if you want to play water volley ball with us" Shouted Kouta from the center of the pool, a huge net tied to two posts just next to the pool. Nyuu nodded her head up and down showing that that was what she had meant. Matsumoto smiled before looking behind to her confusing Taichou. He was holding the ball balanced on his head and feet planted on to the side of the pool. Toshiro smiled before luanching himself over to where Kouta was to give him the giant ball. Matsumoto swam calmly over to them and smiled when both Nyuu and Toshiro held their arm out to the opposite side, whacking both Ichigo and Nana in the head quite painfully. Both swimmers stopped and looked up to the two. Nana looked around and smiled when she found the giant net. Nana swam over to the side where Mariko and Ukitake were sitting and leaned against the side.

"Hey Mariko, do you wanna play with us too?" Mariko looked away from the cloud she had been staring at and looked over to Nana with a sweet smile on her face. She took off her towel and jumped straight back into the pool. She came back up to the surface of the water and her and Nana swam over to everyone else. Once the game was set and the rules were explained, the group split into two groups. Boys vs. Girls. The girls had the advantage as they had one more person then the boys did.

"Ready groups, boys will serve first" Announced Ukitake from the side as he passed the ball to Ichigo. Ichigo threw it in the air and batted it with all his might above the net and down to the water. Nana dived down and batted it back to the boys, which Kouta missed meaning the girls got their first point. The ball was given to Nana. Nana gently hit the ball so it just missed the net. Kouta bounced it back over and Matsumoto hurled it at Ichigo. Ichigo panicked and smacked it straight to Mariko, who wasn't actually paying attention and having a waving game with Toshiro who wasn't paying attention either. The ball was about to hit Mariko in the head when Toshiro made a huge splash, warning Mariko about the ball. She looked up and tried to hit it but missed slightly, the ball hitting the water. The boys scored their first point while Nana and Matsumoto helped Mariko feel better about missing the ball.

Once Mariko was cheered up and happy, the game continued. Both Toshiro and Mariko just watched from where they stood. The two boys and the three girls continued until the game was a tie, each team needing to score the last point. Toshiro and Mariko hadn't joined in all throughout and were kind of happy they didn't. The two teams had begun to become agressive once the girls had scored six points with the boys on five.

Both teams huddled up and made a final desision before pulling their other team member in to tell them the plan while in the girl's team, Matsumoto had blanked out through the whole thing and it looked as though Ichigo had aswell.

It was the girl's turn to serve and the ball was given to the smiling Mariko. Both Matsumoto and Ichigo snapped out of thought and had no idea what had happened. Nana and Nyuu stood round Mariko with the ball and Kouta stood behind Toshiro. Ukitake blew the whistle and Nana and Nyuu grabbed hold of Mariko's legs from underwater and launched her into the air where she smacked the ball with all her might straight at Toshiro. Kouta smiled before Toshiro flipped into the air and batted the ball back at the girls, which Nana missed by an inch. Kouta and Ichigo cheered while Toshiro just swam over to Mariko and patted her on the head lightly.

"Arigatou Shiro, do you want to get out now?" She asked and Toshiro nodded his head lightly. Both the youngest climbed out of the pool, grabbed their towels and sat down on the concrete path while Mariko sang a happy tune. Next to leave the pool was Nana when she hit her head on Nyuu's during a flip in the water. Matsumoto and Ichigo climbed out together with Kouta and Nyuu close behind them.

Once everyone had dried off a bit, they slowly made their way inside the house where everyone got changed again and sat around the large table. After about ten minutes of sitting inside it began to rain outside. There were some convesations here and there before Kouta snapped his fingers as if he had had the world's best idea ever.

"We havn't got any food for dinner tonight...Toshiro, do you want to go this time?" Toshiro looked away from the convisation he was trying to have with Mariko and up to Kouta before smiling and nodded his head before standing up and walking over to Kouta and out of the kitchen.

After about ten minutes he walked back in with Kouta wearing a wolly jumper that looked a little too big for him and a pair of black jeans that made him look so cute. Nyuu stood up and tried to hug him but Toshiro just stood to the side and Nyuu went gliding across the floor and just missed the grandfather clock. Kouta handed Toshiro the money and walked him out to the door wear he helped him with his shoes and handed him an umbrella.

"Shiro, keep your umbrella up or you going to get wet, ok?" Toshiro nodded and took the umbella before opening it and walking outside. He waved goodbye and Kouta waved back. Kouta walked back into the main room to see everyone watching the small boy walk down the path before disapearing behind the garden fence.

----------------------------

"Sir are you sure you want to send him?" Asked a young girl with bright blond hair and crystal blue eyes holding a clip board. A man wearing a black suit and brown hair nodded at the young female and soon the two were in a room with a man with red hair and blue eyes wearing an army camoflage uniform.

"Can we hurry this up so i can go train?" He said rudely and the woman glared at him. Both people walked over to two empty chairs and pasted the clip board over to him. He picked it up and had a quick look at the picture.

"This is the diclonius we need you to hunt down. He has a killing range of ten meters and needs to be brought back alive for testing to continue on his growth" There was a knock on the door and soon a girl with pink hair and blue eyes came in wearing the same uniform as the young man.

"Kontuo, this will be your parter, Mitsana Kurinia" The other girl annoused and Kurinia bowed at Kontuo and the others in the room.

"She has been briefed on what will happen and told the risks of this mission...We are counting on both of you" Said the young woman before she and the older man walked out and back down the hall. The younger girl sat down infront of Kontuo, a deep frown on her face.

"Ok, im not good with the idea of workin' with ya but ya gonna have to except it" She said giving Kontuo a slight shock.

"What happened to 'miss innocent' back there?"

"She died once those snobs left so we got a deal or wha'?" She shouted lightly before holding her left hand out to him. He smiled sarcastically before taking the delicate hand and gripping it roughly. Through the hand shake, he pulling roughly and she was pulled forward until his mouth curest her ear. She felt him smirk against her eye and glared dangerous daggers at the man.

"You ever talk to me like tha' and i'll kill ya myself" He whispered as he let go of her hand and let her take hold of it and try and numb the slight pain there. She looked up and glared.

"I'm not gonna be ittimidated by some dumb ass nutjob of the army...Got it?" All her did was smirk and walk out of the room, leaving the young army female to punch the table in front of her violently in anger.

"Stupid prick" She muttered under her breath as she stayed where she was and made sure not to go running after him to punch him solid in the face.

----------------------------

Toshiro walked silently through the curtain of rain, the umbrella stopping him from getting completely drenched. He waved thankyou to the car as it let him walk pass instead of whoever getting where they needed to be and petted the small black and white dog of a young nine year old girl, from down the road from Kouta, with her mother and father before he arrived at the beach. He walked along the promenade of the sandy beach, heading to the shop, when a strange with blew from behind him, blowing the umbrella right out of his hands and down to the sandy beach.

The umbrella blew down to the sea line, with Toshiro running after it so Kouta wouldn't complain about him being a total clutz. It didn't take long for Toshiro to become completely drenched, his hair was plastered to his forward while his clothes were sticking to his body. But that wasn't going to stop him get Kouta's umbrella. Toshiro extended his right arm as he was so close to catching the umbrella, when he felt something hit his back. At first, it felt like a tiny stone had hit him, then it felt much more painful. His vision started to blur but he still kept trying to jump and catch Kouta's umbrella. But soon it became to painful to jump. His legs felt like jelo and his arms felt no better. His legs so gave out and he quickly fell unconcious with his hair in the water of the sea. The last thing Toshiro remembered seeing was two human figures standing over him with a huge gun on the closest's shoulder.

Toshiro moaned lightly as his head hit something. He opened his eyes slightly to see the clouds above his head moving pretty fast, the rain still beating down against his pale face. He looked down and infront of him to see a man with an army camoflage outfit on dragging him across the sand. He looked up and behind him to see a young woman behind him with a huge gun in her hands. The woman looked down at Toshiro and then ran infront to the man dragging him. They had a short convosation before they arrived at a small junkyard at the other end of the beach. The man dropped Toshiro's legs and stood back slightly, letting toshiro get to him feet.

Once standing up, Toshiro made a run for it, only to be kicked in the back and slapped so hard across the face that it knocked him into the fence behind him. Toshiro grabbed a few of the fence netting loops to try and stop himself from falling to the hard ground but it ended up just making it worse by following him down to the ground and tangling around him. The young girl walked in closer to Toshiro to see if he was ok.

"Kontuo you baka head, you were to capture him, not to try and kill him!" She shouted at him but still keeping her distance from the young white haired boy. Said man just snorted before digging in his pocket and pulling out a ciggarete and an old lighter.

"They didn't say that no harm could come to him so im just making sure he can't put up any sort of fight" He lied as he tried three times to get the fag the catch the light before the ciggarete was actually lit. He took a deep puff before he heard a strange noise come from his lower 'buddy' worker. A sort of pained noise. He looked over to her and almost dropped the fag in his mouth. Her left arm was on the floor with no conection to the rest of her body what so ever. She also had a huge hole in the center of her chest. She looked over to him, blood dripping from her mouth and down her chin onto the sand, showing there was internal bleeding going on.

"Run idi-" Was all she said weakly before her head was violently ripped away from her body by the thin air. Her head rolled towards him and all he did was kick her horrified expressional head as far away as he could. The rest of her body fell to the floor to reveal to small white haired boy standing back up, looking down the ground, his hair plastered to his forhead. Kontuo remembered what he had been told and ran back a few more meters until he was sure that there was ten meters between them. The small boy looked up to him, his emerald eyes as sharp as knives, carving deeply into him. Four clear arms shot out from behind Toshiro and straight for Kontuo. Kontuo stood confident as he felt the wind shift just infront of his face but move no further.

"Its not going to work shrimp, i know all about you and you vectors and how far they can reach, you can't hit me if i stay ten meters back, even if i cant see them" Toshiro smirked as he took a step forward, the invisible arms reaching forward ever so slightly. Kontuo took three steps back rolled to the left and hid behind one of the old broken down boats from the summer season. Toshiro took another three steps forward and, with his vector, lifted the boat high in the air and took aim. Kontuo's eyes widened as he rolled to his right and out of the way as the boat headed straight for him. When he looked back, his eyes widened even more. The small white haired boy had gotten ahold of his gun. His only working gun. He now had no more protection from Toshiro and it wasn't looking good for him at all. The white haired boy smirked before firing nine bullets, all of which hit their target directily in the chest.

"You little-" He growled in pain as he collapsed to the ground. The small boy walked over to him until he was standing over him, one leg either side of his head. He sent down eight vectors, two holding down each arm and leg, and stared down uncaring at his victim.

"Helpless, aren't you...pathetic" He said, no emotion in his voice at all. Kontuo growled at him until he was sure that he felt two small hands push down on his wounds and two at his throat. He looked up to the small boy over him, trying to breath even with two invisable hands wrapped around his throat.

"I'm gonna kill you after i break those arms of yours!!" He shouted as loud as he could. Toshiro just continued to stare at him. He was completely out numbered and he still thought he could run his mouth at him. Well that was going to end right there. Toshiro sent one more vector and stopped it just above Kontuo's eyes. Said man didn't have a clue what was happening until he felt fingers dig themselves straight into his eyes, blood pouring out from the wound it created as he screamed out from the pain in his head. He tried to wave his arms and legs free to stop the pain but screamed out once again in pain as each arm and leg was broken in two different places. Toshiro just looked at the helpless man below him until a huge pain made itself known in his head. He brought his small hands up to his head to stop the pain, his vectors retreating away from the army soldier. Toshiro fell to the ground and slowly took his hands off his head.

"Nyuu...?" He said out quietly as he looked over to body on the floor, his eyes widened. He stood up slowly and walked near him, wondering what had actually happened to him. He stood in a puddle of blood and the man's arms began to flail up and try to hit Toshiro. Toshiro panicked and fell back down to the ground. After a second he shot up and ran towards the bridge, tripping a few times.

He ran away from the junkyard and towards the town, when he knocked into something. Something that felt like a someone. He fell back down with a painful 'BUMP!'. Toshiro looked back up to see the white haired Ukitake looking at him confused. Ukitake smiled as he held his hand out and Toshiro took it and allowed Ukitake to help him back up.

"Arigatou" Toshiro said and Ukitake smiled.

"Where have you been Toshiro, everyone has been worried about you?" Toshiro looked at him and pointed to the beach. Ukitake had no idea why he had been down the beach but right now all that mattered was that he had picked up the meal and had also found Toshiro. He saw how wet the small boy was and took off his jacket before putting it on Toshiro's shoulders. Toshiro looked up at him confused and Ukitake smiled warmly at him and he smiled before looked ahead and wrapping the jacket fully around him for extra warmth. He took Toshiro's small hand and walked the small white haired boy home, making sure he didn't get anymore wet then he already was.

----------------------------------------

Everyone sat up in their seats when the door was opened. Mariko ran out of the room and to the front door where she saw a smiling Ukitake and a soaking wet Toshiro. She bowed lightly to Ukitake before running up to Toshiro and gripping his shoulders tightly, small tears brimming in her eyes.

"Where were all worried to death about you, where did you go, i thought you were...were-" Mariko looked down, trying to hid her tears. Toshiro looked sad before he hugged her tightly, in which she hugged him back just as tightly. She looked up to him and smilled and he smiled back.

"But it doesn't matter now, because your here..come on, we need to get you into some warm pajamas ne?" Toshiro smiled again and nodded as he followed the small girl up the stairs. Ukitake headed into the living room to she everyone looking for Toshiro.

"Don't worry, Shiro is with Mariko upstairs and i have the food" Kouta nodded and took the food from Ukitake and sat it down on the table.

"Where was Shiro?" Asked Nana.

"He was near the beach and he was pointing at it when i asked him where he had been" Everyone nodded. 'Must have lost the umbrella' Thought everyone. Footsteps running at some speed where heard comming down the steps. Everyone looked into the kitchen door to see Mariko in bright pink, spotty pajamas and purple puppy dog shaped slippers(Kawaii i'd love them for crimbo lol hehe XD).

"Kouta, Kouta, Shiro's got a fever, can i eat upstairs so i can keep an eye on him please?" She said using her puppy dog eyes, that matched her puppy dog shoes, and Kouta nodded before giving her a pink and a blue plate of food.

"This is incase he gets better and wants to eat something" Mariko smiled before thanking Kouta and running back upstairs to look after her best friend.

---------------------------------------

After the meals had been finished off and the plates had been washed up by Nana and Matsumoto, the three shinigami headed upstairs to check on Toshiro and Mariko. They knocked and waited a few seconds before opening the door and peeping inside. They all smiled when they saw Toshiro wearing a pair of dark blue pajamas, a small fever blush on his cheeks, and Mariko curled in a ball with her head just near Toshiro's on the pillow. Matsumoto took a step in and, when she put her foot down, the floor creaked and Mariko's eyes fluttered open slowly and looked over to the three at the door. She smiled sweetly before sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Gomen, i fell asleep for a second" She said sleepily as she checked Toshiro's head and smiled about him slowly getting better. She patted the ground next to her and the three smiled as they walking in and sat down on either side of the bed. Mariko sighed as she tightened her ribbon around her neko like ear. Ichigo watched, wondering what the ears actually were.

"Urm...Mariko, what are those horns on your head?" Mariko looked at Ichigo and then rested her left palm on her horn she had just sorted the ribbon out to. She thought for a second and then smiled up at him.

"There a result of our vectors" She said cheerfully.

"Vectors?" All three shinigami said in unison making the young pink haired girl smile.

"Well, i dont know how to explain this so...i guess i'll just show you" She said and pointed to the black teddy bear on the highest shelf in the white haired boy's room. They looked over as well and gasped once the large bear floated in the air and over to Mariko.

"A vector is something a person called a Diclonius has. We were born into the world with our vectors and they only wake up once we reach the age of four. Normal humans cannot see them so its a perfect weapon to be used if we are in danger...You see, i was locked away since birth by scientists, off the coast of Kamakura, that wanted a test subject to see our weaknesses and power and they even tried to fake my mother, who died a little while after i was born. So once i was freed to capture Nyuu, i killed the fake woman by blowing her up and they blew up my left arm to stop me, like so..." She reached to her left arm and pulled it out of the socket.

"This is why i wear things with sleeves so nobody notices, Nana has fake arms and legs made when she was in a fight but the wierd thing is Nyuu and Shiro don't ever use theirs, but that might be because they both basically forgot who they actaully are and Nyuu used to get scared when we use ares but now shes got used to it over the year" She ended with a small giggle and the three shinigami smiled aswell. At least she had been completely honest with them and hadn't left a detail out for them. And now they knew why Toshiro had acted as if he didn't have a clue who they were at the begining. They all sat quietly until Mariko stood up and brushed her pajama bottoms to get a peice of food off her.

"We should let Shiro rest a while now...Night night Shiro" She waved as she headed to her room. The three new commers nodded and said goodnight to one another before they went to their own rooms for a good night sleep.

-------------------------------

**The end**

**Hope you liked this chapter and i got told for christmas that i might be getting a brand new computer so fingers crossed that i do so i can start uploading more often. Well, me and my mate made up the new characters of the show and i hope you liked the bit of violence in the middle hehe.**

**if you have any questions feel free to ask. Thanks for reading and i'll see you as soon as i can get to a computer**

**THE END**

**XDDD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys like this and I'm still have a problem with my computer so I will upload when ever I can get to a compter. Hints of yaoi but it never getting any further then a kiss...I think but it deffently wont go all into it hehe. By the way, in this story, Ichigo and Toshiro have got a sort of quiet relationship going on that only Matsumoto and Ukitake Taichou know about. Anyway...**

**Let the third chapter...BEGIN!.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Matsumoto opened her eyes to the sound of something falling to the floor. She sat up and looked around her new room. Nothing had fallen off any of her selves nor had anything like her bag collapsed on the floor. The sound of a depressed groan was heard from down the corridor. Matsumoto stood up and put her dressing gown on before poking her head out of her door and looking around again.

Another sound came from down the corridor but one of contemptment. She followed the happy sound to her memory wiped chibi taichou's room. She knocked lightly and heard a small mumble from inside and took it as a welcome/come in. She opened the door and smiled when she saw her taichou sitting on the floor in his dark blue pajamas, sitting on the floor and leaning over a desk. Matsumoto walked up quietly behind him and looked over his shoulder, her golden hair mixing with his bright white.

"What are you doing Toshiro?" She asked sweetly and he turned round to face her, with pink, orange, red, green, yellow, purple, white and black paint marks all over his face. He smiled at her and leaned over his desk and pulled out a rectangle object. He looked back to her and showed her what he had made.

It was a small rectangle peice of wood with the name 'Matsumoto's Room' written on it with green flowers and big fluffy clouds on a bright blue background. It also had a pink scalf drawn on it that reminded her of her one she had attached to her shinigami uniform. He handed it to her and pulled out two others. The one at the top of the two said 'Ichigo's Room' with pictures of carrots and strawberries drawn and painted all over it and even a cherry pie, which made no sense to Matsumoto on why he had desided to draw a cherry pie but she didn't bother to ask. She wouldn't get a straight answer that she could understand. The next had the words 'Ukitake's Room' with loads of different types of sweets and and fizzy drinks and even weirdly drawn cups in the corners.

Matsumoto smiled at him and patted him on the head. He smiled and picked up the peice of paper he had been leaning over for who knows how long and showed her the picture. She looked at it and gasped lightly. It was a picture of Mariko wearing a bright purple knee high dress and small sandals holding a bag on her left arm, most likely covering up the socket of the fake arm. she had her hair down with two looped ponytails and a bright white summer hat on, her dress and hair dancing lightly in the breeze.

"Mariko gift" He said sweetly and Matsumoto smiled and patted his head again. She handed him the peice of paper back and lifted him off the ground.

"Come on, everyone must be downstairs waiting to see how you are" He smiled and clutched onto the peice of paper before putting a pair of white slippers on and walking down the stairs with Matsumoto, the paint still on his face in all its glory.

Once they got into the dining room, Toshiro didn't say good moning to anyone but rather ran straight over to Mariko and handed her the painting he had made for her. After she looked at it, She hugged him and patted him on the head.

"Thank you Shiro, i'll put it with the others you drew but its going at the front because its my favorite now" He smiled and nodded before looking over to Kouta who had just walked in the room.

"Ok guys, its bath time so go to the baths and get yourselves cleaned up...That means you too Shiro" Kouta ended in a stern voice as he watched Toshiro silently try and get out of the room but once he was caught he sagged his shoulders and walked out with Mariko towards the other end of the hall that the three shinigami hadn't seen yet. Kouta looked over to the three new ones and sat down on his sofa slightly.

"Ok you three, you don't have to go now but if you do, the girls bathroom is on the left and ours is on the right" He said before standing back up and walking towards the boy's bathroom. The three shinigami looked at eachother before standing up and going to the correct gender bathroom.

In the girl's, Matsumoto walked into the room with a towel wrapped around her to see Mariko and Nana with the water up to their chins, but no Nyuu. She looked around until she heard something behind her and turned around to see Nyuu run at her. Matsumoto didn't have enough time to run before Nyuu caught up and began tickling her like some tickle theif.

"Ny-ha ha ha ha N-Nyuu- he he he he- I can't- he he- Breath- he he he" Nyuu smiled and stopped her tickling before walking into the water and leaning against the rocky edge. Matsumoto smiled before she too joined in the water. She looked over to Mariko who smiled and slide glanced to Nana. Said girl had her eyes closed and looked asthough she was asleep. Matsumoto nodded and looked over the Nana to see it was true. Both her arms and legs had been destoryed and had fakes in their place.

"Who was the fight with Mariko because it must have been bad?" Mariko glanced at Nana again before leaning over to Matsumoto.

"It was Nyuu's old self Lucy, she has vectors just like everyone but she used to use them to hurt people that didn't deserve to be hurt but when she fell off the cliffs, her dark side got trapped and this side of her got let out but sometimes they switch but we don't have a clue why, but i havn't seen Shiro do that either but then again what he did will take some time to recover before he starts remembering" She said as she looked down to the water and then over to Nyuu with a small smile on her face before side glancing to the sleeping Nana.

"Nyuu, why don't you wake up Nana so she doesn't drown herself in her sleep" Nyuu looked at Mariko and then Nana before smiling and swimming over to the sleeping figure. She then began to tickle Nana awake and Nana ended up laughing so loud that her sides were hurting like hell in a few seconds. Ignoring the two next to her, Mariko swam over to Matsumoto and took a seat next to her before sighing deeply enough for Matsumoto to wonder what had happened to her chibi taichou.

"Mariko, what happened to Shiro?" Mariko looked back down to the warm water surrounding her and thought for a moment before looking up to Matsumoto with a mini-angry frown on her young features.

"He got pushed off of the big cliff near the beach by some guy with lavander hair before he disapeared and when we got to Shiro we found that he was a Diclonius like us and that he had been stabbed right in the stomach and it still hasn't healed properly but its getting there" Matsumoto's eyes widened as Mariko leaned back and allowed the water to help her completely relax. Lavander hair. There was only one person anyone knew with lavander hair. Ichimaru Gin. Matsumoto clenched her fist tightly under water. Gin was the reason for her chibi taichou's pain and confusion. He was so dead when the winter war came along.

Matsumoto slowly began to wash herself off while thinking about many ways she could also kill Gin and also how she could break it to the others. She relaxed for five minutes after washing herself off and sighed before she slowly got out and got dressed into a dressing gown and waited outside the boy's bathroom for the two male shinigami.

--------

In the boy's bathroom, Ichigo and Ukitake were getting undressed when they heard a pained grunt come from the bath. Both male shinigami looked at eachother as they wrapped their towels around their waists and were just about to walk in when a call come from the boys.

"Ichigo, Ukitake can one of you bring in the bandages on the side please?" Shouted Kouta. Ichigo looked on the side table to see a roll of bandages sitting comfortably next to some tissue paper. Ichigo picked up the bandages and walked in to the bathroom while Ukitake stood still for a moment, holding back a deep cough.

Ichigo walked over to Kouta, who had pinned Toshiro down finally on the small bench, and handed him the roll of bandages.

"Thanks Ichigo" Said Kouta as he put on the left side of Toshiro and grabbed onto a flapping peice of bandage that was on Toshiro's waist. Ichigo stared. He hadn't noticed that before.

"Hey Ichigo, can you hold his shoulders so he doesn't run away?" Ichigo looked up at Kouta and nodded before walking over to Toshiro and pinning his shoulders down onto the bench. Kouta counted down from three and began to pull off the bandage, Toshiro gasping in slight pain. Once off, the old bandage was thrown to the floor and the new one was wrapped around his waist three times before Toshiro was released and he ran extemely fast and jumped into the water with his towel still attached to his waist. Kouta sighed as he picked up the old bandage and put it in a small green bin in the corner of the bathroom.

"He makes such a fuss about changing that bandage" Kouta said as he climbed into the pool with Ichigo right behind him, shortly followed by the now feeling better Ukitake. Ichigo looked over to Toshiro, who was holding his side under water, and then over to Kouta.

"What happened to Toshiro Kouta?" Kouta looked at Ichigo and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't really know, Mariko and Nana had been walking Choco when they found Toshiro with a huge stab wound and they brought him to me and he has lived with use ever since" Ichigo nodded and looked over to Ukitake who shrugged his shoulders and leaned back into the warm water with a content sigh. Ichigo followed Ukitake's lead and leaned back into the water and closed his hazel eyes, until he heard the water splashing around near him. He opened his eyes to see a smiling Toshiro sitting on his left side. Ichigo smiled and dipped his hand in the water and cleaned the dry paint of his face. Kouta looked at them and smiled.

"Looks like Toshiro has taking a real liking to you Ichigo, usually you'd have to wrestle him to the ground before you could clean his face off" Ichigo smiled as Toshiro leaned his head on Ichigo's left shoulder as his breath evened out.

It was a few minutes until any of the boys had realised that Toshiro had actually fallen asleep. They all got themselves, and Toshiro, cleaned up before getting themselves changed and heading out of the room. Kouta hurried faster then the other two and carried the sleeping Toshiro out of the bathroom and on to the sofa in the living room to continue his little nap.

Ichigo and Ukitake walked out of the room, only to see Matsumoto leaning against the wall in only a dressing gown and her eyes closed as if she was thinking seriously about something. They blinked for a second before walking over to her. Matsumoto opened her eyes and looked at the two before frowning. She pushed herself off the wall and walked the short distance between them. Before she could even begin to talk to them, out of the girls bathroom came a bouncy Mariko, a laughing Nana and Nyuu looking cheerful and happy. They looked up to the three shinigami and smiled in unison before skipping off into the living room. Matsumoto watched for a minute until she turned back to face the two male shinigami.

"I need to talk to you but not here, meet me by the front gate in twenty minutes and if anyone asks, we're going into town cause we pretty much are ok?" At first she sounded secretive but then she sounded happier the closer it got to mentioning about going into the small town. She smiled at them both before heading up the stairs and into her room. Both shinigami looked at eachother before shrugging their shoulders and going into the living room with everyone else.

---------------------------

After twenty minutes of sitting in the living room, drinking tea and chatting with Nana and Mariko while Toshiro slept on the sofa, both male shinigami saw Matsumoto heading to the door. They both stood up and headed the same. Mariko looked up at them confused.

"Ichigo, Ukitake, where are you going?" She asked confused and Ukitake turned round and smiled at her calmly.

"We're just poping into town for a little while, don't worry we'll be back soon" He said cheerfully before following Ichigo out of the room and to Matsumoto. They put on their shoes and headed out the front door, out of the garden, down the long row of stairs and towards the town.

"So Matsumoto, what did you want to talk to use about?" Matsumoto looked at Ichigo and looked down at her feet as they kept on walking towards the small town.

"When i was talking to Mariko in the bathroom, she told me how Taichou ended up with them...She said that he got pushed off the huge cliff near town by...Urm...Someone with lavander hair and there is only one person that us and Taichou knew with that colour hair" Ukitake and Ichigo's eyes widened as they too figured out who it was.

"So hes the reason Toshiro doesn't know who he is!" Ichigo spat out and Matsumoto looked guilty as they stopped their walk just near the other side of the road. Everyone remained quiet as they thought about the new information, most of it being how the fox faced shinigami would be killed, until a van pulled up infrom of them.

A young lady with black hair and deep brown eyes in a grey skirt and posh jacket stepped out and walked over to them.

"Im sorry to interupt your day but i couldn't help notice that you have befriended the Diclonius" They looked at her in confusion. How the hell did she know about it? Was she spying on them? As if she knew what they were thinking, she ajusted her black framed glasses with a small smile on her face.

"Don't worry, im from the facility where the diclonius were held and i have come to give you something the sientists created when a diclonius called Mariko had been in our facility" She dug her hand into the pocket of her jacket and dug out three pairs of black sunglasses. She looked up to the three shinigami and handed each one of them a pair before she got back in the van. The shinigami stared at the sunglasses and then back up to the young woman, who smiled back from the rolled down window.

"Don't lose or break them, they allow you to see a diclonius' vectors perfectly without fail unless the frame of them or a lence is broken" Was all she said before she leaned back into the chair and rolled the window back up as the van drove off down the road and out of sight. All three shinigami looked at eachother and then at the glasses.

"So these can really show us what Mariko used last night to pick up that huge teddy bear in Taichou's room?" Asked Matsumoto and Ichigo just nodded at the question.

"They must do...Do you think we should tell them about these sunglasses?" He looked up to Ukitake, who thought for a second and then shook his head.

"No, they might think that we're spying on them for the scientists so its best to keep them in the dark about them, just say that we brought a pair normal sunglasses each, ok?" Both shinigami nodded but Matsumoto was still looking completely confused about the sunglasses as she eyed them werily.

"But they must have given the sunglasses to us for some reason...Do you think they know something is going to happen that none of the others know about soon?" Asked Matsumoto and both male shinigami just shrugged their shoulders. They looked at the town and then in the direction of the house they were staying at.

"Should we go back or keep going to town?" They all looked back and infront of them before they did a group sigh and turned around and began to head back in the direction of the house, all thinking that they wouldn't be able to blank what they had heard and found out today with a bit of mindless shopping in a small town.

-----------

"Hey guys, you back early, did you find anything down town?" Asked Kouta as he walked outside with one bag of rubbish in each hand when he saw the three shinigami coming just into the garden. Ukitake smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, we didn't really find anything except three pairs of sunglasses which we brought because it gets too bright out sometimes" He said convisiningly(sp?) and Kouta looked asthought he beleived it when he nodded and smiled.

"Well its a good thing you went when you did cause we just ended up tidying up when Nyuu told me where Nana had hidden all her pots from her room all around the house so it was just like a scavenjure hunt" He ended with a small chuckle and out of the front door came Mariko, dressed in a long dark purple dress, the exact same colour as her ribbons, with a white top underneath and small bunnie slippers with black socks, and Toshiro, wearing a pair of plain black trousers and a green and white jacket that made his hair stand out more then unual and a pair of white neko slippers with pitch black socks, with the last of the rubbish bags carried together.

"Thanks you two, come on, we should go back inside and make sure they're not making anymore mess" The two diclonius nodded and so did the three shinigami as they walked back into the house. Matsumoto, Ichigo and Ukitake took off their shoes and put on a pair of plain white slippers and walked into the living room to see Nana lying down on the sofa, flicking through the channels on the t.v and Nyuu lying on the floor with a pencil and a peice of paper, drawing love hearts and stars. Mariko and Toshiro walked straight past the shinigami and Kouta and layed down on the bright white, furry carpet on their stomachs, legs lightly kicking the air as their slippers lightly slipped on and off the feet slightly. Mariko pulled out a selection of magazines and comics and handed one to Toshiro before pulling one out for herself and the two began to read, well, what they could anyway.

"Sorry, they're not really this ignorant, just something they do during most days when there's nothing to do" Kouta said as he came walking in with eight tall glasses of ice cold milk. As four hands went to collect a drink, four vectors also did the same. Kouta, Matsumoto, Ichigo and Ukitake picked theirs up and watched as the four others lifted into the air and went in the direction of Nyuu, Nana, Mariko and Toshiro, each glass landing just infront of whatever they were doing. Kouta glared at them, two in perticular. He looked at the three shinigami, expecting them to look scared out of their minds, only to see them just standing normally.

"Mariko, Nana what have i said about doing that!?" he said loudly making said two turn around and the two others look up from what they were doing, taking a swig of their drinks and go back to reading or drawing wierd hearts. Nana, after a second of looking away went back to looking at the t.v with a bored expression on her face until she saw her favorite show start. 'The many adventures of Neko-yuki'(Made it up but it sounds like a really cute show hehe XD) while Mariko just stared with a bored expression too but at Kouta and the shinigami.

"I explained it to them last night when i was looking after Shiro here" She emphisized by patting Toshiro lightly on the head, while still looking at Kouta and the shinigami, making the spikes of his hair bouce up and down softly without him even arguing back about her touching his hair when he was reading.

"And they didn't really seemed too bothered by it so i don't see why i can't do it" And she turned back around and went back to reading her magazine. Kouta looked angry as he put his hand on his hips.

"Thats not the point, you both told me that you wanted to be like Shiro and Nyuu and not have to use yours all the time yet you use them just to get a glass of milk so you don't have to stand up" Both looked back and Nyuu turned around and pointed at the sheet of paper infront of her as if she had just figured out what she was doing.

"Drawing" Kouta sighed as he finally gave in to the fact that none of the girls were on his side and Toshiro had figured that it was safer for him not to get involved in another argument. Matsumoto and Ukitake smiled at the small fight going on and sat down on the sofa oposite to Nana while Ichigo sat in one on the single chairs just next to the sofa, nearer the side of Ukitake.

After Kouta had finally calmed down he sat down in the single chair next to Matsumoto and took a small sip of his drink before leaning back and relaxing. The room was completely silent, except the sound of paper of comics and magazines being turned over and the small voice on the t.v talking about a magical carrot it had just found a a lake of joy, when a squeak was heard from someone in the room. Everyone, except Nana who was glued to the t.v to see what would happen next to neko-yuki, looked over to Mariko to see her smiling over to Toshiro and pointing at her magazine.

"Look Shiro, a drawing compotition, you should take part cause you're really good" Toshiro looked at the advertisment and shook his head before returning back to his comic. Mariko looked at the compotition and over to Toshiro confused.

"Why not?" She asked and he sighed before pointing at the date of the advert. She looked but it didn't make any sense.

"It just says its the 19th of November of...oh!...2007, i forgot its 2009" She giggled as she scratched the back of her head and went back to reading her magazine and everyone else just went back to relaxing. After about three hour of doing nothing, Kouta stretched his back and stood up before collecting the glasses in and and taking them into the kitchen before walking back out and smiling at everyone.

"Ok guys, its 6 O'clock and its time to get dinner started, Nyuu do you want to do the vegetables this time?" Nyuu looked up and smiled before ditching her drawing and running into the kitchen. He looked over to Nana, who's show had just finished, and smiled at her.

"And did you say you wanted to do the cooking tonight Nana?" Nana did the same as Nyuu but she didn't run like an idiot...She ran like she had just seen a ghost instead. Kouta sighed as he made sure they weren't fighting already.

"Everything is already out and all you have to do Nyuu is cut the vegetable like how Yuka showed you and Nana, all you have to do is make sure that the rice doesn't burn and i'll heat up what i started for diner earlier after Nyuu is done with her little job" The two girls nodded and watched as Kouta walked back outside and into the living room before Nana turned around to Nyuu and smiled.

"Ok Nyuu, can you pass me the wooden spoon?" Nyuu looked at her and Nana just sighed before looking away, embarressed.

"Please?" Nyuu smiled happily and clapped her hands before digging in the drawer on her side a pulled out a sharp knife and a wooden spoon. She put the knife next to the wooden spoon and handed Nana the spoon, who mumbled a 'thankyou', and began to sturr the rice to stop it from burning.

Nyuu pulled the first carrot she could reach and slowly diced and sliced it, just as Yuka had showed her, and pushed the cut peices into a small bowl before begining to cut the leeks. Nana smiled as the rice quickly finished and put it into a huge bowl before walking out, leaving Nyuu in the kitchen alone, carefully cutting up the vegetables.

"Kouta, i'm finished, can i sit back down now?" She said after she had walked in and layed back down in her old place and begining to flick through the channels again and Kouta just sighed loudly before going back to almost falling asleep. That was, until a loud bang was heard in the kitchen, making everyone look up from what they were doing and over to the kitchen, and the sound of footsteps were heard going into the main hall and then it went silent. Toshiro looked at Mariko, who nodded at him, and stood up before walking into the kitchen, only to run, pretty fast, straight back out and pull on Kouta's sleeve, pointing at the kitchen, pulling him into the kitchen. Kouta stood up and allowed Toshiro to pull him over to the door and point in the room.

Kouta looked worried when he saw the knife on the floor with blood on it and looked over to the other door leading into the hallway. He patted Toshiro on the head and told him to go back to reading while he walked into the hallway, to see Nyuu sitting on the floor, a small trail of blood leading from the door to where she was sitting, holding her arm tightly and a huge amount of blood around her. He sighed before walking over to her and taking hold of her arm lightly. Just as he expected, the wound on her arm was huge and deep.

"Come Nyuu, lets get that checked out" He said as he helped her up and walked towards the bathroom, but not before poping his head around the corner of the living room door with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Hey, Ichigo, could you please clean up the mess Nyuu made in the hall while i get her wound bandaged?" Ichigo looked up from the comic Toshiro had given him to read and nodded before standing up and walking over to the bucket with a green liquid and three rags on the side. He picked up the bucket before walking into the hall and stared at the huge amount of blood that came from Nyuu. He put the bucket down and soon began drying and cleaning up the blood.

Until however, Toshiro came walking in the hallway and watched what Ichigo was doing. Ichigo leaned up onto his knees and smiled up at the white haired boy.

"Do you want to help?" Toshiro smiled at Ichigo and nodded as Ichigo got him a rag and handed it to the small boy. When he was handed the rag, he kneeled down next to the carrot top and watched as Ichigo showed him what to do before stopping and letting Toshiro have a go. Ichigo smiled at him and soon both of them were cleaning the floor, until a loud shout was heard from the room Nyuu and Kouta were in.

"Ichigo, can you give me a hand?" Ichigo signed as he slowly rose to his feet, making sure he threw the rag in the green water, and slowly walked over to where Kouta was, leaving Toshiro to clean up the last bit of blood there was.

"Whats up Kouta?" Asked Ichigo as he walked into the room to see Nyuu's arm bandaged but Kouta trying to reach the scissors on the table to cut the bandage roll off but was just an inch or so away. Ichigo smiled and walked over to him before taking the the scissors off the side and cutting the bandage roll off of Nyuu's arm, but before Kouta could even thank him, a huge crash came from the hallway. Knowing only Toshiro was in the hallway, he ran out the room to see Toshiro lying flat on his face and the clock on its side.

Ichigo ran over but ended up almost slipping on his ass. It looked as though Toshiro had used too much water on the wooden floor and managed to knock himself to the ground and most likely out. Ichigo carfully stepped on any dry part of the floor incase he slipped and headed over to check on Toshiro. But before he had even got there, Toshiro slowly stood up and rose to his feet without a problem. Ichigo sighed happily before Toshiro turned and walked out of the house without saying or doing anything, which wasn't a normal thing for him to do. Ichigo stood there for a moment until he ran to the door, but Toshiro wasn't there anymore. It was as if he had gone missing from right at the front door. Ichigo stood there for another two minutes before walking back on the now dried floor and into the living room. Once inside, he saw Nana still lying on the sofa, Matsumoto and Ukitake still in the same place and Mariko sitting against the wall, along with Nyuu who wanted to read aswell. Kouta looked up to him before he noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Shiro Ichigo?" Ichigo looked out the window and Kouta looked before sighing deeply and leaning back in his seat. That was, until, Nana and Mariko to in a sharp breath and looked out the window as if they were searching for something. Mariko ran out of the living room and towards the door, while Nana ran up to Kouta.

"Kouta, there's another Diclonius, i can sense her, shes not far from here and might go after Shiro cause he's alone" Kouta nodded before Nana also vanished. Kouta looked at the three others in the room and nodded to them and all three of them smiled before disapearing also and soon out the front door with the two other young girls. All three shinigami followed the two girls now in the lead as they seemed to have wanted to go after the girl and then find little Toshiro.

--------------------------

Toshiro was sat on the steps of the old graveyard, watching the trees move against the slight breeze. Until, however Toshiro broke out of the daze and looked at the bottom of the stairs to see a girl with really dark pink, bottom of the back length, hair and deep red eyes. She looked around the same age as Nyuu and was wearing a dark pink summer dress with, almost white, purple ribbons on either side of her head. Toshiro glared at her and she smiled before taking a few steps up until she was standing infront of him, leaning down to his height with her arms behind her back in a childish way.

"Hello there, you must be the Diclonius Toshiro right?...Well my name is Rena, the oldest of the Diclonius" She said with a dark smile as Toshiro slowly stood up.

"And what do you want with me?" He asked without a speech problem and Rena just giggled lightly.

"For you to join me and go back to the facility where you can be looked after" She lied and she realised that Toshiro wasn't going to fall for it. She sighed before just standing perfectly still as Toshiro took a few steps up and turned around.

He looked away completely from the oldest Diclonius as his Diclonius side started to fade slowly and soon he was walking up the steps, not realising how he even ended up there. Rena smiled darkly again before sending one of the invisable arms out behind him and grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt and pulled him high into the air.

"Do you know who i am?" She asked teasingly, not knowing he couldn't remember, and he shook his head from left to right. Rena made a displeased noise, like that of a sigh as she beleived he was toying with her, and pulled him closer to her.

"I said do you know who i am?!" She asked louder and he shook his head once again in confusion and soon he found himself floating through the air at a rapid pace.

Mariko and Nana lead the group of shinigami through a woods, and as they neared the end of the woods, both Diclonius signaled for the shinigami to stay where they were incase anything happened. The shinigami did as they were told and just as they walked towards the edge of the bushes, they pulled out the sunglasses and carfully put them and walked towards the edge of the woods.

Mariko and Nana were now stood at the top of the stairs and gasped when they saw Toshiro being held in the air by a vector. But before they could even see who's it was, they threw Toshiro high in the air and straight for the woods.

"SHIRO!" Shouted Mariko as loud as she could. All the shinigami looked through the bush and watched as Toshiro was thrown through the air at a crazy speed. Ichigo soon went into shunpo and just managed to catch Toshiro before he landed on the ground, and was out of it after falling through five or six thick branches. Ichigo held him close before the others arrived. Mariko ran straight past everyone and over to Toshiro before small tears rolled down her cheeks at the fact that he had most likey got really hurt because they took too long.

Matsumoto felt extremely sorry for Mariko and walked up behind her and took her hand and allowed Mariko to cry on her shoulders. When they decided to head back, Mariko was given a piggy back by Nana and Toshiro was resting over Ichigo's back and as soon as they set foot in the house Ichigo and Mariko went upstairs to get Toshiro somewhere comfy and Matsumoto and Nana rushed to get some cold water and bandages while Ukitake went into the living room to talk to Kouta about what happened.

Once upstairs with the water, they carfully laid Toshiro down on his stomach. When they lifted up his top, Matsumoto and Ichigo gasped. There were no marks on his back, not even a tiny scratch or any sign of rips or damaged muscles. They pulled his top back down and looked over to Mariko, who was smiling at the fact he wasn't hurt, and she looked at them.

"vectors protect you instantly as much as they can...We should leave Shiro to sleep" She said as she and Nana walked out of the room. Ichigo and Matsumoto stared at eachother and then down to the sleeping figure below them. They soon stood up and began to walk out of the room, not forgetting the bucket of un-used water, and turning off the light before the door slowly shut.

---------------------------------------

**hope everybody liked it and thanks for reading, its very kind of you...Ja ne**

**THE END XDDD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you guys like this and I'm still have a problem with my computer so I will upload when ever I can get to a compter. Hints of yaoi but it never getting any further then a kiss...I think but it deffently wont go all into it hehe. By the way, in this story, Ichigo and Toshiro have got a sort of quiet relationship going on that only Matsumoto and Ukitake Taichou know about. Anyway...**

**Let the fourth chapter...BEGIN!.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ichigo's eyes slowly fluttered open when there was a small knock on his door. He grumbled a 'come in' as he opened his eyes fully and quickly threw on a random top on his small table in the room. The door slowly opened to see a small Toshiro still in his blue and white PJs carrying a tray of food came into the room. He ran over to Ichigo and pushed the tray into his hands. Ichigo blinked as he looked at the tray and then over to Toshiro. Toshiro smiled at him and let go of the tray so Ichigo had to try and balance it on his lap without any of it tipping on the floor.

"Arigatou" Toshiro said cutely and Ichigo stared at him. Ichigo smiled when he realised that Toshiro had made him a breakfast for stopping him from getting hurt yesterday. Ichigo patted Toshiro on the head lightly and Toshiro smiled and sat down at the end of Ichigo's bed and looked out the window happily. Ichigo watched as Toshiro slowly became dazed by a butterfly that kept banging its head into the window and then flying away into the summer sun. Ichigo at the food as fast as he could and climbed out of the bed sheets, that caught Toshiro's attention from the window.

"Come on, lets go get this washed up ne?" Toshiro nodded as he jumped from the bed and landed at the door. Ichigo blinked. That was one hell of a jump concidering the bed was on the other side of the room. Ichigo shook his head and followed the small boy out to see all the other doors were closed and everyone was still asleep. Ichigo followed Toshiro downstairs and into the kitchen where Toshiro quickly washed up the plate, while Ichigo dried the plate, and ran into the livingroom to turn on the t.v. He switched it on and began to flick through all the channels until he came across a halloween five day series called 'Dead Set'. Ichigo walked back in the room and sat down on the opposite sofa to Toshiro, who seemed glued to watch would happen as a fat guy and a posh dressed girl walked silently down the corridor and passed a group of creatures eating someone on the floor, and also began to watch the horror show.

The two figures walked along the hall, the man carrying a huge metal pole, until a cardboard cut out shot out from nowhere and made both of them jump, along with a small jump from the Ichigo and Toshiro. The characters looked in panick as they both saw something move behind the cut out...

"Shiro!" Shouted Mariko from the living room door, making Ichigo jump even more and Toshiro jump under one of the sheets on the sofa for when it got cold. Mariko looked confused as to why they both panicked about her surprise hello. She walked over to Toshiro and patted him on the head before lifting up the sheet and looked under to see Toshiro glued to the t.v. still. Mariko wondered why and looked over to the t.v. to see a zombie jump out from behind the carboard cut out and she panicked and ended up under the sheet with Toshiro panicing about the zombies.

Kouta was next in the room and turned the t.v. on silent before pulling the sheet off the two.

"What did we agree on with zombie films?" Both of them looked at eachother before trying to bolt towards the door. But Kouta had seen this comming and held on to both of their arms, leaving them in a fight they could never win. Both soon stopped struggling and looked up to his smiling face.

"You two know the rules, time to clean the windows" Both of them sighed deeply as they were handed all sorts of cleaning products. Kouta smiled at them again as they walked out the living room doors and heading two different ways, dragging the buckets of water across the floor.

Nana smiled as she walked past the two under the door frame and walked over to her favorite sofa and looked up to the t.v. only to fall to the ground and hide under the sofa. Kouta turned around and mentally slapped himself. He had hit the standby button instead of the power switch. He turned off the t.v. and soon managed to get Nana from under the sofa and resting in the blanket as if it was freezing outside. Ukitake and Matsumoto arrived not too long after and said good morning to everyone before sitting down on the opposite sofa to Nana.

Kouta soon had a thought and ran after Mariko to ask her and Nana to do him a favor. Once he had told both of them, he watched as the two got their shoes on and got on his own shoes before he made sure he had enough money and headed out of the house with the two girls either side of him.

Toshiro almost dropped the bucket as he pulled out the old beaten rag from the small amount of cleaning products and hung it on the side of the bucket as he pulled out a window cleaner and sparyed a few windows with it before putting the spray away and picking up the rag. He slowly began to clean the window, frowning every so often when there was a stuborn stain on the window.

Once he finished the first window, he was about to move onto the next, when Nyuu came running full blast at him and looked asthough she was out of control. The two crashed down to the ground, the cleaning appliences spilling all over the place and the bucket of water also spilled over the floor and some landing up the washed window. Nyuu slowly stood up from her place on the ground and looked over to Toshiro, who had been knocked out completely, and smiled darkly.

"Konichiwa little Toshiro-kun" She said darkly as one single vector was sent down and slowly picked the small boy off the floor. Nyuu giggled, like a child does when it hurts an helpless animal, as she threw the small boy straight though the window and into one of the large oak trees at the back of the garden.

Matsumoto, Ichigo and Ukitake looked up at the crashing sound and poked their heads from around the door frame to out in the corridor to see small fragments glass fly from one of the rooms at the back. Thinking safely, Ukitake told the two to put on their sunglasses and soon all three of them were sneaking quietly down the corridor to try and see what was going on in that room.

They all carfully poked their heads around the corridor and gaspd quietly when they saw the windows and wooden wall smashed completely and Nyuu headed outside near one of the old oak trees, that was slowly falling to the ground, and leaned down lightly. The shinigami walked out of their place, while Nyuu was distracted, and stood behind on of the trees nearer to Nyuu.

Nyuu walked over to Toshiro, who was slowly waking up, and as she took another step forward, she feft like something was behind her and looked over her shoulder to catch a gilmpse of orange, which meant they had veiwers. Nyuu smiled and turned back round to the small boy, only to have her smile vanished at the fact that Toshiro had vanished from the spot. Nyuu's smile returned as she turned back around to see the small boy glaring heavily at her.

"Ah so you are awake?" Said Nyuu. The three shinigami were really confused at this point. Nyuu couldn't speak much so how was she saying a whole sentence?. But then they remembered Mariko saying that Nyuu had a split personality who was extremely evil. But why was her dark side attacking someone who couldn't fight?.

Toshiro didn't say anything as he continued to glare at his enemy.

"I thought Nyuu had got rid of you Lucy" Lucy smiled at Toshiro's comment as she shoke her head.

"Nope, i'm still here and stronger then you or any other diclonius" Said Lucy loud and proud, until Toshiro just shrugged his shoulders and sighed before smirking at her.

"Just cause your older doesn't make you better you know, you got captured because you were weak" Lucy glared at Toshiro's words as she growled lightly. But she quickly sent that away as she took a few steps forward to Toshiro, who in turn also took a few steps forward, and both stared at eachother for a moment before both jumped at eachother and tried to throw a good punch, but each caught the other's fist and pushed the fist away from them before pushing eachother back and standing back up. Lucy smiled and ran straight at Toshiro, who in turn rolled to the side as Lucy's foot crashed down to the ground. While she was down, Toshiro took the advantage to try and kick her the same way she had tried, but was blocked off when she twirled her leg back into the air and just rebounded his leg as it almost crashed into her head. Both jumped a safer distance away from eachother and stared at eachother intensly.

"Looks like someone grew a bit" Said Lucy with a twisted smile. But before she could notice, Toshiro was gone and at Lucy's front before he planted his foot into Lucy's stomach as he launched back, but not before making sure he put all of his power into the launch. Lucy stumbled back to her feet and watched as Toshiro landed the attack perfectly and looked back at her. Lucy smirked before a vector headed straight for the shinigami, who inturn gasped as they saw it head closer and closer to them, only to be blocked off by another vector. Toshiro's vector to be exact.

"Aww i didn't think you were the type to care what happens to humans" Toshiro looked over his shoulder before pulling his vector back and looked back at Lucy.

"I don't...This is between you and me" Lucy smiled once more.

"I like the sound of that" She whispered before three vectors went straight for Toshiro, who in turn also sent out three vectors and made sure he had a good grip on them. Lucy just remained in the same position as metal poles from outside the garden walls floated into the air. Toshiro let go of the vetors in his grip and looked up to the huge floating poles that were slowly turning so that he could see straight through each one. Lucy smirked before all of the objects went crashing down to Toshiro, who managed to flip backwards twice out of the way and looked back to Lucy and he stood up straight again.

Lucy then began lifting huge concrete bricks from out on the side on the huge pool and aimed them at Toshiro, who's vectors atomatically went into protection mode and began knocking the bricks from Lucy's vectors and down to the ground.

"You already tried that its not going to work twice!" He shouted but Lucy, who did nothing but smirk as she caught the bricks that were dropped with her other vectors and threw them straight for Toshiro. Toshiro's vectors grabbed hold of one of the nearest trees, just at the edge of garden, and used it to get out of the way of the bricks and high into the warm summer air. Lucy smiled darkly at him.

"Being up there is not going to save you from me..." She said as her vectors began to grip hold of branches of trees around her.

"You may be slightly forgiving..." Her vector's tightened on the branches and she began to walk backwards until her Vectors couldn't stretch any further.

"But i'll kill anything that looks at me funny!" She shouted as she too launched herself high into the air.

The shinigami couldn't beleive what they were seeing. The really cute and giggly Nyuu that made everyone smile and laugh had a dark side this evil?!. And that Toshiro had these hidden away completely while he was in Soul Society?. It made no sense. How in God's name could you hide something like that from every shinigami in the world, including the all knowing Soutaichou?.

They watched as Lucy slowly stepped backwards and soon realised what she was planning to do as she jumped into the air. But they couldn't tell Toshiro to watch out. They would figure out that something wasn't right and maybe they would end up...That though made all three shinigami gulp. Surely Toshiro wouldn't plan on killing them if he ever found out about the glasses. They looked back up into the sky and watched as the two figures began to cross in the sky.

Toshiro was slowly floating back down to earth, when Lucy launched herself up and used one of her vectors that launched her off the ground to punch Toshiro hard in the stomach before Toshiro had noticed she was even infront of him. Toshiro's eyes widened as the vector made contact with his stomach and ended up coughing up an amount of blood. But Lucy wasn't satisfied. She commanded her vectors high in the air and Toshiro noticed too late as the vectors crashed down on his head and sent him crashing to the ground, a huge amount of dust and dirt travelling into the air. Lucy landed onto the ground lightly and smirked as the dust continued to fly around and the small amount that had vanished showed that she had created a rather large crator in the green grass, which made her smile even more.

"To think that you were the only male diclonius to be born and manage to escape the facility and never get recaptured...And now i've killed you!" She shouted but the smirk on her face vanished as a vector came out of nowhere and grabbed hold of her shirt, pulling her high into the air before swinging her around in a circle a few times and then launching her straight into the new brick shed Kouta had made a month ago.

The dust settled quickly and Lucy looked over to Toshiro, who was now standing back up right. He had a small wound on the top of his head, the blood traveling down his face and a small trail of blood comming from his mouth. He whipped the blood from his mouth with his sleeve and looked at the amount before he stared at Lucy, who wasn't looking too much better. She had a small trickle of blood in the corner of her mouth and cuts and scratches up her face. Lucy growled loud and clear as she pulled herself up from the recage of the shed.

"Looks like you are tough...I guess i can't underestimate you anymore can i little baby Diclonius?" Toshiro smirked.

"And what makes you think you can underestimate me again with your legs missing" Lucy's eyes widened as she looked down the ground to see Toshiro had two vectors ready to slice of her legs.

But his vectors were ripped away another two vector's, not belonging to either of the two, and held the vectors tightly in place in the air. Toshiro and Lucy looked to the side to see Mariko and Nana, vectors out.

"What the hell are you two playing at?!" Shouted Nana but Lucy wasn't going have them disrupt their fight. She launched two vectors at Nana, which were caught by Mariko. She held those vectors inplace tightly and used the rest of her vectors the grab hold of as many of the two fighting's she could. When she had as many as she could, she glared darkly at the two infront

"Give it up, you two don't have as many vectors as me and Nana has enough vectors to hold the rest of yours in place" Neither of the two were happy as their free vectors began to flail wildly before they were gripped by Nana.

"Now Nana!" Shouted Mariko and Nana nodded as she ran up to both and used her free vectors to smack the two so hard at the back of the head that both of them were knocked down and out, the vectors slowly retreiting back to their master.

Once they thought it was safe, Mariko and Nana ran over to check the two over. Nyuu wasn't too badly injured but needed bandages over her right leg and needed to have her cuts checked for infections. Toshiro, on the other hand, was more worst off. He had a large wound on his head and scratches, cuts and a small amount of bruising up his back and left arm. Mariko looked over to the trees and noticed that the three shinigami were there.

"Its safe now" She said sweetly and soon three heads poped around the tree they were hiding behind. They looked over to total damage of the fight and then at the two lying in the center of the ground. Mariko smiled up at them as she lifted Toshiro to his feet and carfully headed in with him leaning over her shoulder. Nana picked up Nyuu and took her into the house aswell.

The shinigami were about to head back in, when Kouta came into the garden, panting for oxygen. He looked around the huge garden and sighed at the amount of damage done. Kouta looked over to the shinigami and smiled sheepishly before he headed into the house. The shinigami took a quick look back before going into the house and walking into the living room, to see two foutons out at one end of the room with two people inside. Mariko and Kouta were finishing putting a bandage around Toshiro's head when the shinigami walked in.

-------------------------------------

Kontou opened his eyes slightly and blinked. _I can see_ He thought before lifting his arms up. His arms were no longer broken and neither were his legs. He looked around the room until the same man he had meet the other day walked into the room.

"I see you are awake?" He said and Kontou frowned.

"What happened to me?" He asked and the smart looking man walked over to him.

"We fixed your body back to normal, as a sort of repayment" Said the man and Kontou sneered.

"Whats the catch?" He said and the poshly dressed man smirked and him before heading out the room.

"Simply, bring back all the diclonius that escaped and anyone who gets in your way" And then he was out of the door. Kontou looked confused for a moment before smirking and realising what that meant. He could give that white haired kid a good kick in for what he did to him.

--------------------------------------

"Do you know what started the fight?" Asked Kouta and the two diclonious shrugged their shoulders.

"Don't know but it must have been bad, they were acting like they were going to kill eachother!" Nana shouted the last part but instantly wrapped a hand around her mouth as the two knocked out people moaned about the noise she made. Everyone in the room smiled as they tried to figure out what could have caused such a massive fight.

All anyone knew was that Toshiro and Nyuu were somewhere random in the house so something must have happened within that time period. But what?

Everyone continued to wonder what had happened between them, when Nyuu slowly began to sturr. Everyone crowded her, causing her to jump and fall out of her place, bumping into Toshiro and instantly waking him back up.

Both of them ended up falling the foutons and panicked as they looked up. Everyone smiled down to them, hoping that it was the sweet and kind sides of the two, and they both smiled back up. Nyuu jumped to her feet and ran straight over to kouta to give him a huge hug, while Toshiro took his time standing up. Mariko ran over to him, catching him by suprise, and hugged him.

"What did you two do huh?" She asked as a semi joke and Toshiro looked at her before dragging her into the room he had been in before this all started. Mariko stared at the amount of damage that the wall had sustained and then on the floor to see all the cleaning stuff scattered allover the place. Toshiro picked up on of the rags and began to clean a widow that used to be there. Then he stood up and ran to the door before running back to where he had been cleaning the windows and then fell over and ended it there. Mariko thought for a moment before she was sure she had got it right.

"So you were cleaning the windows, when Nyuu can running in a crashed into you and you both got knocked out?" Toshiro smiled and nodded over to Mariko, who smiled at him and hugged him again.

"Well, at least you're not too hurt huh?" She said and Toshiro nodded. They headed back in the room to see Nyuu standing with Nana, looking out the window happily, and everybody wondering where the two youngest had gone. Mariko nodded and everyone smiled as Toshiro ran over to Nyuu and Nana, and also began to lookout the window.

"Shiro told me what had happened and it was all a big acciedent that that happened, i guess its the same for both of them" She smiled and laughed lighty and Kouta smiled but the shinigami were confused.

"What do you mean Mariko?" Asked Ukitake. Mariko looked over and smiled.

"Oh yeah you guys don't know, whenever Nyuu knocks herself out or is threatened, Lucy comes out of hiding so it must be the same for Shiro" She said happily and the shinigami nodded. Well, at least they knew all they had to do was stop either of the two knocking eachother out or being threatened. _Easier said then done _thought the shinigami.

Everyone stood silently for a moment, until Kouta snapped his fingers which caught everybody's attention.

"Lets go on one of the boat trips from that place just opened, the old guy is ment to be easy to get a discount from, ne?" Everyone, other then Nyuu and Toshiro who were still staring at the same white butterfly, thought about the offer and nodded. So soon, once Toshiro and Ichigo had gotten dressed, everyone got their shoes on and headed out the door and down to the coast.

It didn't take too long to get there, the house was only five minutes away from the coast, and when they got there, there was a man in a sun chair, fast asleep. Kouta smiled before walking over the sleeping man and poked him in the head. The man opened his eyes and looked up to Kouta.

"Ah young sir, I was wondering when i was going to get some people to come along on the boots again" He said happily before getting out of his seat and standing tall. The man had pitch black hair and deep green eyes. He was wearing a pair of plain black shorts and a short sleeved white shirt. He also had a pitch black beard.

"Yeah sorry i didn't come sooner Sir, i was saving up to come here" He siad before pointing to the group behind him. The man looked at the group. Matsumoto, Ukitake and Ichigo smiled at him, Nana and Mariko looked at him then smiled and waved at him, While Toshiro and Nyuu were sat down on the sand, dugging pits in it really fast and throwing most of the sand behind the shinigami. The old man blinked for a moment before smiling at Kouta.

"Thats quite a big group ya got there, tell ya what, you pay me for only three pople going on and the rest of your group can go on free" Said the man and Kouta blinked. _Whoa, thats well cheap, best not pass up the oppotunity_ Kouta thought as he smiled at the man.

"Ok you've got a deal" The older man smiled and the two shook hands. Kouta handed the older man the money and soon everyone was loaded onto the boat. Kouta and Nyuu were at the front of the boats, Matsumoto and Nana were just behind them with Ukitake sat next to Matsumoto and Nyuu sat next to Nana, just behind them was Ukitake and Mariko with Mariko sat nex to Nana and Ukitake sat next to Matsumoto, and resting at the back was Ichigo and Toshiro. Everyone sat up on the sides of the boat, once the boat had got going and there were about fourty meters away from the coast.

"So what made ya want to come on the boats today?" Asked the old man to Kouta and Kouta just shrugged.

"Just thought it was a lovely day for this sort of thing" He said and older man smiled at him. Nyuu had leaned over the side and was watching as small fish swam past her reflection. Matsumoto and Nana had decided to have a small convosation about the way the seawater spray was good for them, along with getting their hair soaked and smelly. Ukitake had closed his eyes, allowing the sunshine to shine on him with a happy smile and Mariko was somehow managing to balance herself on the wooden side and looked asthough she was sunbathing. Then there was Ichigo who was just looking behind the boat at the coast, and Toshiro was leaned over the side of the boat with hand in the water, watching as the fish can up to swim past him hand and then, the fish scattered. Toshiro blinked at their behaviour and leaned closer to the water and looked carefully. He focused for a moment before he was sure he saw a face in the water. Toshiro pulled on Ichigo's top and said carrot top blinked before looking to Toshiro.

"What's up?" He said and Toshiro looked up to him and pointed down to the water. Ichigo smiled and patted Toshiro on the head before he too looked down. He noticed the face in the water and blinked. Was his mind playing games on him? He looked away for a moment and then looked back. The face looked over even closer. He watched as it looked asthough Toshiro had seen it get closer and the boy was zooming in on the water until his noise was just touching the water. Ichigo smiled at Toshiro but noticed something. The face had hands comming out from the side. The next thing anyone on the boat knew, Toshiro fell overboard. Said boy looked shocked as he fell in but quickly floated to the top, where he looked at the boat and smiled slightly before scratching the back of his head. Everyone sighed but smiled at him, before the boat came to a sudden stop. Everyone braced themselves at everyone just managed to stay on the boat. Everyone looked at the old man, to see him tapping the gas meter on a part of the boat. That could mean only one thing. They were stranded.

Suddenly, Three people in diving suits came jumping up from the water and grabbed ahold of Nyuu, Nana and Mariko before anyone had even noticed. All of them went crashing to the cold water and floated back up, only to have the people who had hold of them hold knives against their throats.

"Either one of you Diclonius' make a move, will slit one of the others throat" One of the divers said. Everyone's eyes widened and Kouta looked over to the older man, only to see the man rip off beard and tossing it into the sea. He turned and smiled down to the people on the boat and in the sea.

"Yo there, the name's Kontou nice ta meet ya" He said before putting on a pair of sunglasses. He looked at everyone until he noticed one person in particular. Toshiro splashing around in the water, not actually noticing anything that had happened since he had fell off the boat. Kontou whistled and soon four other divers jumped up from under water and grabbed hold of Matsumoto, Ukitake, Ichigo and Kouta's wrists before anyone had seen the people jump up fully from the water. All of their wrists were tied together with thick rope and the four people jumped up onto the boat and stood infront of those with their wrists tied.

"What the hell is going on?!" Shouted Kouta and he got a harsh punch in the stomach for it.

"Tsk, tsk, no manners you'll find out in a moment" Next thing anyone knew, Kontou had run right to the edge of the boat and had dived in the water, but not before landing into Toshiro and dragging him down under the water.

"Shiro!" Shouted Mariko as she tried to struggle by the person that had hold of her pushed the blade closer to her throat so all she did was stop struggling and looked to where Toshiro had been standing/swimming/floating.

Kontou sat ontop of Toshiro as the two began to sink to the bottom. Toshiro Struggled to push Kontou of him so he could go back and get some air, but all in vein. He couldn't get the other man off him and soon, he began to run out of breath. Kontou, being older, was able to hold his breath longer so wasn't that bothered at the moment. He watched with a grin as Toshiro's eyes widened before closing slowly and letting out the last bit of air he had. Kontou smirked before swimming back up to the top, where he caught his breath. Everyone one looked around for Toshiro, but no sign.

"Oops, all well, we still got three other Diclonius to take back" Everyone's eyes widened. He had killed Toshiro! And now Mariko, Nana and Nyuu were going to go back to the facility not too far.

Matsumoto and Ichigo sagged lightly, before Ichigo felt something at his wrists. He looked over his shoulder slightly and smiled when he saw Toshiro, still alive and moving. Toshiro looked up and put a finger to his lips to keep Ichigo quiet, Ichigo nodded and turned back round before whispering to Uikitake, who smiled and whispered what he had been told by Ichigo and Matsumoto whispered it to Kouta. They all soon had the rope from their wrists cut and then next thing the people guarding them knew, they were all punched straight in the face and knocked off the boat. The three divers in the water smirked before pulling the blades up against the Diclonius' necks, only to have their necks broken and the Diclonius' broke free from the grip and swam over to the boat, where everyone looked at Kontou. Said man looked around him before looking up to everyone and forwning before saying one word.

"Shit!" Then Mariko used a Vector to smack Kontou on the top of the head so hard he was pushed deep under water. Everyone cheered and Mariko smiled up to Ichigo, once she and the others got back on the boat.

"How did you get the ropes off your wrists Ichigo?" Ichigo's eyes widened. He had forgot that Toshiro was still in the water. Ichigo ran over to the side of the boat and let out a sigh of releif as he saw Toshiro still floating in the water. Said boy looked up to Ichigo and smiled, his white all flopped down and his neko like eyes showing proudly. Ichigo leaned down and picked Toshiro from out of the water. Everyone smiled when they saw Toshiro being set down on the boat where he could stand normally. Mariko ran over to him and hugged him tightly. Next thing she knew, she heard light snoring in her ear. She lifted Toshiro off her shoulder and saw that the boy had just decided to fall asleep. Ichigo smiled and picked the boy up and placed him on his back.

It had gotten dark outside by the time that the boy had been rescued and they had ended up home. Ichigo had taken the still sleeping Toshiro up to his room, helped him get changed and put him into bed. He kissed Toshiro goodnight before he turned out the light and walked out of the room.

---------------------------------------

**hope everybody liked it and thanks for reading, its very kind of you...Ja ne**

**THE END XDDD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you guys like this and I'm still have a problem with my computer so I will upload when ever I can get to a compter. Hints of yaoi but it never getting any further then a kiss...I think but it deffently wont go all into it hehe. By the way, in this story, Ichigo and Toshiro have got a sort of quiet relationship going on that only Matsumoto and Ukitake Taichou know about. Anyway...**

**Let the fifth chapter...BEGIN!.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Two small shadows suck through the darkened hallway, of all the bedrooms there were, and carfully snuck down the wooden stairs and into the kitchen. The two shadows smiled darkly before one of the shadows dropped down onto its hands and knees infront of a cupboard with a padlock and chain wrapped around the door. The other figure nodded before jumping atop the other figure's back and, pulling out a hairclip, and began to pick at the huge lock.

It didn't take long before the lock was opened and the chain was dropped heavily to the floor below. The figure on top smiled before opening up the cupboard to reveal a huge jar of perfectly cooked cookies, with huge chunks of chocolate within, just sat there on the top shelf. The figure on top went up on its tip toes and began to stretch for the huge jar.

Until another figure appeared at the door frame and flicked on the light switch to reveal it to be Ichigo, looking rather dumb foldly as he saw Mariko, still in her bright pink PJs, standing on top of Toshiro, who was wearing a pair of shorts and a bright white pj top,'s back, reaching for a huge jar of cookies.

Both Mariko and Toshiro stopped any movement and looked at Ichigo wide eyed. Ichigo sweatdropped before walking infront of them.

"What are you two up to?" He asked and Mariko smiled sheepishly.

"Urm...We were...Getting a snack cause we couldn't wait till breakfast" She lied and Toshiro nodded his head as he looked up at the cookie jar.

"Please Ichigo" Said Toshiro sweetly and the two others in the room gasped. Had he just actually said Ichigo's name? Mariko looked down at him with her eyes semi-wide.

"Did you say 'Ichigo'?" She asked him and he nodded to say yes. Well, that was really fast for him to learn Ichigo's name, it had taken him about five months before he could say Mariko, or anybody else's, name.

Ichigo smiled at the fact Toshiro could say his name and, once he finally figured out what they were trying to get hold of, grabbed hold of the cookie jar and handed it to Mariko. Mariko thanked Ichigo and opened the jar as fast as she could and soon the two smallest of the house were eating cookies happily.

Next thing anyone knew, Kouta came charging into the kitchen.

"And what do you two think your doing with the cookie jar, Hm?" He said hands on hips. Both Mariko and Toshiro smiled sheepishly before suddenly running, a cloud of smoke where they used to stand, appeared and the two little horrors of the house charged out of the kitchen, knocking Ichigo over in the progress.

"Get back here you two!" Shouted Kouta as he helped Ichigo back to his feet and charged after the two who were now somewhere in the house. Kouta stood still for a moment, until he caught a glimpse of pink near the kitchen door again. Kouta span round and grabbed the back of Mariko's PJ shirt, pulling her back from escaping the house. Now he had to figure out where Toshiro had hidden.

That question was answered when a huge BANG was heard from upstairs in the corridor. Fearing that Toshiro might have fallen over again, Kouta, still holding onto Mariko, began to head up the stairs and saw Matsumoto helping a rather dazed looking Toshiro off the wooden floor. Kouta sighed as he walked over.

"You okay Shiro?" Toshiro looked away from what he had been daydreaming at and turned round to kouta with a smile on his face.

"Hai!" He shouted happily and Kouta nodded.

"Good, wouldn't want to make you miss out on chore day" He said Toshiro's smile shrunk for a moment before comming back. Mariko walked over to Toshiro, patted him on the head before sending him down to get some of the cleaning products from one of the rooms downstairs. Once he had gone down, the other four, now that Ukitake had joined them outside after hearing some commotion, headed into the living room to see Ichigo just sat there watching t.v, with Nana who had almost appeared from nowhere.

A few moments later, Toshiro came running back to them with three boxes piled in his arms so he couldn't see where he was going. He ran into the living room, right past Kouta and into the door. Kouta sweatdropped. 'Not again' He thought as everybody else in the room burst into laughter. He walked over to Toshiro before bringing him back to his feet and helping him pick up the boxes before setting them aside. He then ruffled Toshiro's hair lightly.

"You clutz" Toshiro frowned at that word. Kouta always called him that when he had a accident. He pulled out of Kouta reach and pouted so cutly that Nyuu ran up to him and began to spin round in a circle, him still pouting and his arms folded over his chest. Kouta smiled before picking up some cleaning supplies and heading upstairs, followed by Nana and Nyuu who also grabbed some cleaning supplies. Mariko helped Toshiro off the floor when he had been dropped by Nyuu and both went to collect some cleaning supplies. The shinigami also did the same and all of them walked into the enterence hallway. Toshiro and Mariko dropped their stuff on the ground and both rolled up their sleeves and pyjama bottoms, so they were at their knees. Mariko turned round and smiled at them as she picked up her rag and dipped it in the water.

"Could you three clean the windows so Shiro doesn't smash them again" She said looking over to Toshiro, who was ringing his rag, not hearing what Mariko had said. The three shinigami nodded and were soon cleaning the windows. Matsumoto and Ichigo had paused for a second to see what Toshiro and Mariko were doing. On one side of the room Mariko was cleaning the walls as fast as possible. They looked over the other side of the room and saw Toshiro kneeling down to the floor.

Next thing the two shinigami knew, Toshiro ran as fast as he could, the rag still pressed into the ground, lightly shout 'nnnnyyyyyyuuuuuuuuuu' as he darted across the floor and stopped just at the steps before turning around and doing the same thing again. Matsumoto smiled, thinking her little taichou looked so cute doing that, while Ichigo frowned lightly. He was missing his little Yukihime. Ukitake heard the small sound and turned around to see what the younger shinigami had seen, causing him to smile.

Toshiro continued to run up and down the floor, when Nana came happily skipping in the room. Big mistake. The floor was still soaking wet. Once her foot was placed down, she lost balance, stumbled and ended up gliding across the room and straight into the brick wall. Matsumoto, Ichigo, Ukitake and Mariko winced as she slipped back down the wall and ended in a huge pile of pain on the floor. Toshiro snuck over to her, bent his knees and held on to them with one hand, before he decided to poke Nana in the cheek to see if she was dead. Everyone had to hold in their laughter as he continued to poke her cheek.

Until, however, Nana looked up and glared darkly at little Toshiro, who back away slightly. Nana turned over to her stomach and began to drag herself towards Toshiro. Toshiro looked at her, scared out of his mind cause at that time she looked to goddamn grudge, and ran behind Ichigo for protection. Said strawberry laughed lightly, as did the two other shinigami and Mariko, before patting the small boy on the head. Toshiro looked up to him for a moment and smiled before looking back at Nana, who had now got herself to her knees, and stuck his tounge out to her. Nana noticed this and got extremely ticked as she managed to get to her feet. Next this the four others in the room knew, Toshiro had darted out of the room, followed closly by a angry Nana carrying a bucket over her head, still full of steaming water.

Everyone stayed quietly until the running stopped and a loud cry was head from not too far away from the room. Everyone noticed that the cry wasn't from Toshiro, and so went to investigate. When they got there, they couldn't help but burst into laughter. Toshiro was still bone dry, but Nana and a rather confused Nyuu were not. Mariko looked back and saw, what looked this, evidence that Nana had just tripped up the carpet, due to the small bit flapping over.

"Nana your such a baka head!" Laughed Mariko as she pointed at said girl and soon began to roll around the floor. Matsumoto and Ichigo were also laughing, along with Ukitake who had decided to hand the two girls some towels in the linnin basket not too far from where they were.

Ichigo laughed less when he felt tuggin at he sleeve. He looked down and saw Toshiro pouting out him sweetly.

"Ne, ne, Ichigo...Go beach?" He asked sweetly and Ichigo thought about it for a moment. The beach would be okay as long as they didn't talk to any person giving out free boat rides like yesterday. After a few moments he nodded and Toshiro smiled brightly before grabbing hold of Nyuu and dashing upstairs. Everyone watched them disapear then turned to Ichigo.

"He said he wanted to go to the beach" Mariko smiled sweetly before picking up the empty bucket and began heading out of the room.

"You three should take Nyuu and Shiro, me and Nana will keep cleaning so Kouta will be fine with it" Ichigo nodded and smiled as Mariko finally left the room, followed shortly by Nana. Ichigo, Matsumoto and Ukitake got dressed as quickly as possible and waited down by the front door.

Toshiro and Nyuu quickly came running down the stairs, both out of their pjs and in outdoor clothes.

Nyuu was wearing her grey dress with light and dark grey long socks that stopped before getting to her toes, her red shoes, pink top under her dress and her favorite purple ribbons over her neko like horns and pink one around her neck. Toshiro was wearing a plain white shirt with tight black trousers, black scarf and fingerless gloves, and a pair of bright white trainers. Everyone smiled happily before going out the door and heading down to the beach.

Once there, Toshiro and Nyuu instantly ran down to the sand and began to try and build something out of it. The three shinigami smiled at them as Ichigo wondered over and began helping, as Matsumoto and Ukitake just sat on the sand and looked at the sea as it hit against the shore. It was so beautiful.

But after a few minutes of this, Matsumoto became bored and soon wondered over to the trash part of the beach, full of old boats and stuff that had been used in summers past. She stared at one of the boats that seemed to have just been dumped upside down, then how some of the fencing around it was ripped down. She was about to walk over to see what had happened, when her foot landed in a liquid. Matsumoto lifted her foot up and looked down. Her grey eyes widened.

Blood. Plenty of it all around where she stood. She looked to the left slightly and saw a body without a head stuck on a metal pole on the upside down boat. She turned her head in the other direction and saw the head of the body, its eyes wide and looking terrified, as a small family of rats were slowly eating away at the flesh of its face. Matsumoto screamed.

Everyone else looked up from what they were doing. Ukitake and Ichigo nodded at each other as Ichigo told Nyuu and Toshiro to keep building. They wondered over to Matsumoto, who was now sat on the floor, and looked over to what she was staring at. Their eyes widened also at the murder site. It was enough to make them almost sick. They had all seen stuff like death, but to see the body in such a state as this, it was horrible to look at. Ukitake helped Matsumoto to her feet and took both her and Ichigo away from the site and back to where Toshiro and Nyuu were, oblivious to what they had just seen. The shinigami sat down along the wall, trying to erase what they had just seen from their minds.

-----------------------------------------------

"Hey Nana?" Called Kouta from the top of the stairs. Nana looked up to him.

"Yeah?"

"Can you go find Mariko for me, i need her help quickly" Nana mumbled something under her breath before looked back up to him.

"Sure" And then she walked off, looking for the amazing vanishing Mariko. She checked the kitchen, the livingroom, the bathroom and everywhere else inside. No Mariko. Then she had a thought. Maybe outside. She put on her slippers and opened the front door.

"Hey, Mariko, where are you?" Shouted Nana as she walked outside and over towards the shed. She smiled at what she saw. Mariko was curled up under the shade of the shed, her head resting on one arm and her knees close to her chest, a sweet smile on her face. Nana was about to walk over to the sleeping girl and shake her away, when she felt a dark presence behind her.

She turned her head slowly to see a figure she had never wanted to see again.

"Sonna..." She whispered as an invisable hand headed straight past her and head for Mariko. Nana jumped infront of the attack and blocked it off as she glared darkly at the person infront of her.

"Why are you free...?" She asked.

------------------------------

Nyuu and Toshiro suddenly looked up and looked back towards the house. They both glared at eachother before looking away and rising to their feet. The shinigami were confused for a second before they all shared a thought. Wait are they...?

But the two didn't fight like the shinigami were thinking they were going to. The two simply glanced over to eachother and nodded before sprinting back in the direction of the house. The shinigami blinked before standing up and also doing the same thing.

The shinigami quickly caught up and soon they arrived at the front of the house. Toshiro and Nyuu looked round before running towards the back of the house, the shinigami following.

When they got there, their eyes widened. Nana was standing there, blood dripping down her face and from her mouth, a huge hole in her chest when it looked asthough she had been stabbed. Behind her was a terrified Mariko holding her hands of her ears and her knees to her chest crying lightly. Toshiro's eyes widened as he saw the girl who had caused it all.

"Rena..." Nyuu blinked at Toshiro before glaring darkly at said girl. Rena turned round and smiled at the two, a small amount of Nana's blood on her face and on one of ehr invisable hands.

"Would you looky here, the whole gangs together ne?" She said sweetly as one of her invisable hands grabbed Nana around her neck, choking her slightly.

"Just like i wanted" She said much more darkly.

"What do you want?" Asked Lucy as she took a step forward. Rena just smirked as she put more pressure on Nana's throat.

"Just to say this is your last chance..." She said all sweetly again.

"Come back to the facility or else you WILL be disposed of" And with that, she let go of Nana and took off. Nana fell to the floor as the shinigami ran over to her. Toshiro's personality quickly shifted back to his happy self as he walked over to Maiko and sat down infront of her. He took hold of her arms lightly and pulled them down slowly. Mariko opened her eyes at him and blinked before swinging her arms around his neck and crying loudly, Toshiro patting her back to try and comfort her as she slowly stopped crying and relaxed more.

Matsumoto quickly picked Nana up in her arms and ran into the living room, when she found Kouta unconcious on the floor. She laid Nana on the floor carfully and began to try and heal Nana's stab wound. Mariko and Toshiro came wondering in, with a now sweet Nyuu, and all stared in amazment as Matsumoto's hand glowed a green colour. Ichigo directed them out of the room and into the hall where he closed the living room door.

"What was that Matsumoto was doing Ichigo-kun?" Asked Mariko. Nyuu and Toshiro nodded their heads because they also wanted to know. Ichigo sighed and thought of a quick way to explain it.

"Well, like your vectors, we have a power to make help people heal faster" Mariko looked amazed as she nodded, while the other two were just staring at him in total confusion. Ichigo and Mariko smiled before hearing loud noises from the living room.

They all wondered in to see Ukitake place a cool cloth over Nana's sweaty head, while Matsumoto finished bandaging her wounds up. Nyuu wondered over to Nana and sat down next to her in complete silence. Toshiro held onto Mariko's shoulder and hide behind her, due to the fact that Nana has banadages on her head from small cuts and it didn't look too much like her anymore. Mariko smiled lightly as she patted him on the head. Toshiro smiled as he pulled Mariko towards the kitchen and, after a few mintues of the sound of smashing items, Mariko crying at Toshiro to stop what he was doing, and more crashing, Toshiro came wondering out of the room with seven glasses of water, each with a lemon slice in it.

A few seconds after he came out, Mariko came out looked extremely angry with Toshiro. Everyone noticed her aura and, all but Toshiro, backed away from her and slowly lined up to the door. Toshiro, confused by their actions turned round and saw Mariko's angered face. He just put the drinks down and ran over to Mariko where he hugged her and smiled happily. Mariko couldn't help but stop glared and was about to pat him on the head, when Toshiro suddenly pulled back.

Mariko blinked in confusion as she once more reached out to pet Toshiro on the head, but he back away once again and quickly ran out of the living room door, out the front door and out the garden. Everyone stared in pure confusion at this. Why did he suddenly act like this?

And then the shinigami felt it. THAT reitsu began to surface from around the house. Mariko and Nyuu, who were oblivious, continued to stare out the window.

"Ne, Mariko, we'll get him back, you stay here and keep an eye on everyone ok?" Asked Ichigo. Mariko looked at him, nodded and waved the shinigami off as they left in search of Toshiro before the reitsu got to him.

------------------------------

Toshiro hugged his knees as he hid under one of the small trees, the leaves shading over his head and the grass below making him feel slightly more relaxed as he kept his vision glued to the floor. He waited a few seconds before a pair of white sandal like shoes and black socks came into his view. He gulped before he slowly looked up to see who it was.

It was a person with bright blue hair and dark blue eyes with small green bits trailing from the side of the eyes. Down at his chin, there was an amount of bone that took the form of a row of teeth. He was wearing a bright white top, that didn't connect at the front so his chest and stomach were exposed, with collar folded over to reveal the inside of the top was black. He also had a pair of plain white trousers with a black band around the top of them, with a small peice of white sticking out of the top, revealing it to be Grimmjow. The Espada looked down to Toshiro and smirked.

"Well, shinigami aint ya gonna fight with me?" He asked, but Toshiro just stared at him in confusion, which really pissed him off. Grimmjow glared at him for a few seconds before picking Toshiro up by the back of shirt and holding him face to face.

"Are you trying to screw with me shinigami?" Toshiro blinked.

"Shini...Gami...?" Gimmjow blinked in confusion. What the hell was this little taichou playing at, cause what ever it was it was defently getting to him. Grimmjow glared once again as he flung Toshiro over his shoulder and began walking away. But Toshiro didnt like the idea of leaving his spot. He then began to kick and scream at Grimmjow, most of the screaming being the word 'Nyuu'. Grimmjow held on tighter to the kid. Why had Aizen giving him the job to catch him?

Grimmjow had continued to walk, but Toshiro kicks and punches were getting more and more painful with every hit, plus he was screaming straight in his ear, which had by now gone numb.

Toshiro was panicking now. The big scary man was going to take him away from his home. Toshiro closed his eyes as he called out one of the only names he knew.

"I-Ichigo!" That was it, Grimmjow had had enough. He pinned Toshiro against the nearest tree by his throat, and held him with his feet dangling. Toshiro pulled at the hand to let go and let him get some air, but it refused. He did the best thing he could do right now. He tilted his head and bit down on Grimmjow's hand as much as he could.

Grimmjow dropped Toshiro as he took hold of his hand. The kid sure could bite hard.

Toshiro shot up from where he landed and soon began running away from the espada. Grimmjow growled as he let go of his hand and shunpo'ed to where Toshiro was, which wasn't too far but proved he could run fast if he wanted to. Grimmjow jumped above him and got his fist ready as he headed over to punch Toshiro. The small boy looked up as he put his arms over his head and crouched down as quickly as possible.

Toshiro felt force hit above him, but none actually hit him. He looked up carfully and smiled when he saw one, Kurosaki Ichigo standing over him, a sword in his hand blocking Grimmjow's attack. Toshiro heard more foot steps and looked back to see Matsumoto and Ukitake run over to him.

"Shiro, are you ok? Did he hurt you anywhere?" Matsumoto asked. Toshiro nodded and smiled up at her. She smiled back before gathering him in her arms and running over to one of the trees, where she placed him on a branch and told him to hold on and stay right there. Toshiro nodded and held onto the branch. Matsumoto smiled lightly before turning around and glared at Grimmjow, who was now trying to attack Ichigo, said shinigami hust managing to dodge an attack each time.

Matsumoto and Ukitake shunpo'ed towards the sky, to look to see if anybody else was around. Luckily, it didn't look asthough there were anymore of Aizen's minions around. They were so wrong. Just at that moment, two arrancar charged full blast at them, catching the two high ranking shinigami of guard as both were hit by the enemy and sent flying. Both shinigami back flipped and landed on their feet as they sheathed their swords. The two who attacked them came into their veiw.

It was a young boy and girl, who were most likly twins. The boy had spiky blue hair, his fringe going over his left eye, a black and white checkered shirt and a pair of puffy clown bottoms on, while the girl had short pink hair, with her fringe going over her right eye, along with a black and white boob tube top and puffy clown bottoms. Both of the them had a peice of their hollow mask, over the eye covered by their fringe, which looked like half a pair of sunglasses. The twins smirked at the shinigami.

"Yare, yare, weren't so prepared for that were you?" They said in unison. The shinigami glared at them. They braced themselves as the twins came at them again with another attack. The twins leaned in to Matsumoto and Ukitake.

"Although, i better the kid down there didn't expect his visitor either" Matsumoto and Ukitake's eyes widened as the both pushed back and looked down to the tree to see Toshiro was no longer there, but a few meters away, just dodging a swing in his direction from a arrancar who loocked much older then the twins but was wearing the same outfit as the male twin. Matsumoto was about to run down there, but the female twin got in her way.

"No interupting, that is his fight and this is yours" She said before taking another swing at Matsumoto. Matsumoto countered it and was able to lauch the female twin a distance away from her. Matsumoto loked back down to her taichou to see him get punched straight into a few trees. She saw the other arrancar head in there. She was about to run down, when she heard a painful cry come from down there and a second later, the arracar's body came flying straight back out, broken in half and blood pouring everywhere. Matsumoto stared at it for a while, before her eyes widened in understanding of what had just happened.

Toshiro soon walked back out of the trees and stood over the dead body, looking down to it. Matsumoto looked infront of her to see the female twin glaring at Toshiro deeply.

"Why you little!" She shouted before launching herself down to attack Toshiro, as soon as she entered ten meters away from him, his head liftled slightly and four vectors attacked the unexpecting arrancar. All four peirced straight through her stomach and out of her back. The female twin's eyes widened as she looked down at the wound had appeared from nowhere.

"ALICE!" Shouted the male twin as he too charged for Toshiro. Toshiro's head shifted in the direction the other twin was heading, and a vector ripped his leg clean off, followed by his arm and then his waist was ripped away. Alice, who was still barely alive, gasped at her brother's death. Toshiro heard her gasp and pushed his vectors in even deeper. She cried in pain before her eyes dulled and she was also dead.

Matsumoto stared wide eyed at the scene infront of her infold. Her taichou was killing the enemies in some of the most prolonged ways she had ever seen before. She shunpo'ed down to him the try and stop him for doing it again.

As soon as she got down to where he was, she froze in fear as she realised that she hadn't got the glasses with her, he could kill her if he wanted to. Both stood still before Matsumoto felt something rest on her forehead, her heart and her throat. Matsumoto's eyes widened.

"Don't make any move, they will kill you at any movement" He told her, his face still shaded over until he looked up to her, showing his peircing eyes. Matsumoto gasped.

"Now, don't interupt m-" He said and Matsumoto felt the vectors retreat from her suddenly. She looked down to him and saw him holding his head in pain. Matsumoto held her hands out as Toshiro suddenly collapsed infront of her. She picked him up carfully and stared at him for a few seconds before looking back to Ichigo.

Ichigo was about to attack Grimmjow, when a dimentional rip appeared and Grimmjow vanished down it. Ichigo growled as the rip slammed shut, so he sighed as he re-shealthed his sword. He wondered over to Matsumoto and took the sleeping Toshiro for her arms.

Both of them nodded to each other before all three shinigami shupo'ed back to the house. They wondered into the living room to see everyone fast asleep. Matsumoto smiled as she picked up Mariko carfully then Ichigo and Matsumoto both took the two upstairs to their beds. They placed them down carfully and turned off the light before wondering back downstairs, to see that Nyuu was awake again, but only just, along with Kouta who was confused about what had happened.

Kouta looked at them before standing up.

"W-What happened?" Matsumoto scratched the back of her head before she looked at him.

"Well..."

------------------------------------------

A figure silently moved through the house in pitch black darkness. It slowly headed down the stairs and out of the front door. It headed out past the shed and towards the huge pool, where another figure stood. The first figure walked towards the one already there and stopped about twenty meters away. The moon came out from behind the clouds, revealing the two figures to who they were.

"You took your time Lucy" Said Rena from her sitting position on the edge of the pool.

"I hade to wait for everyone to fall asleep" She said quietly and Rena smiled happily before rising up to her feet and walked closer.

"So, are you comming back with me?" She asked and Lucy stayed quiet for a moment before sighing.

"Do you honestly think i would abandon everyone here?" Rena stopped smiling as she blinked for a second, before returning to her smiling position.

"So, are you telling me that you would rather live with the boy then stay alive" Lucy frowned.

"I send nothing about him being the reson im staying Rena"

"I should of thought not, seeing as how you and he were always ready to kill on another" Lucy continued tofrown at her before Rena sighed.

"Well, i guess i'm going to have to do my part then" The moon covered up by the clouds once again as two sets of vectors shot up high into the night sky.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The end**

**Hope you liked this chapter and i got told for christmas that i might be getting a brand new computer so fingers crossed that i do so i can start uploading more often.**

**if you have any questions feel free to ask. Thanks for reading and i'll see you as soon as i can get to a computer**

**THE END**

**XDDD**


End file.
